The attraction of opposites
by singvogel
Summary: what can can you do when you wake up in a prison cell, together with a Drow who has some strange ideas? Not much. Well try and escape would be an option...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Drow are not mine

AN: This is the first thing I've written in English, but since I have finally managed to get a beta and this is the edited verison there should be less mistakes than before. All thanks goes to Na-chan!

WARNING: sex between males is mentioned. If you don't like this don't read.

* * *

C 

**The attraction of opposites**

**C **

I wake up slowly to the sight of glittering red eyes only a few centimeters away from my own. My head hurts terribly. I should have known better than to get that drunk! I do stupid things when I am drunk. But the grief was too much for me, I couldn't stand it any longer and I know from experience that the alcohol dulls my feelings. It seems though as if I've really overdone it this time. The grinning face of the Drow who is sitting on my chest bears witness to this fact. Not good! Drow are generally bad, but when you meet one who is grinning at you like this it is definitely time to run far away as fast as possible.

I can not run though, so I do the next best thing and try to shake him off. During the following seconds I realize that my feeble efforts will not get me anywhere. In fact I only succeed in producing an unsettling smile and chuckle from the Drow.

"Awake?" He asks.

"None of your business," I hiss at him. I am getting frustrated now. Everything is spinning, damn I hate hangovers. Where are we anyway? I try to look around. Seems like a prison cell to me; damp, dirty, gloomy and really not all that comfortable. Well, wouldn't be the first time I end up in prison. I normally do not have this kind of company, but there is a first time for everything. I'm not too worried yet. I should find out more about my current situation.

"How did I get here?" I ask the Drow, since there doesn't seem to be anybody else around I could press for information. He cocks his head and looks at me strangely.

"They carried you in about five hours ago."

"You're not being very helpful you know." He sits up and shrugs.

"Well, how would I know? I was here before you elf."

I guess he's right there. I make a noise sounding like humph or something and then an interesting thought pops up.

"How come you haven't killed me yet?" We're supposed to be mortal enemies after all and disposing of me while I was unconscious and couldn't fight would have been the easiest way for him. Or maybe he just wants to torture me for a bit and get some entertainment, before I die. I'm certainly not strong enough right now to put up much of a fight. Shit.

"Kill you? I must admit, while that thought crossed my mind, I'm far too bored after three weeks in here to waste such a perfect opportunity for distraction." He smiles brightly.

"Could you not be nice for once and just skip the part where you hurt me and kill me right away?" I'm not in the mood to talk in circles. I just want everything over and done with so I won't have to endure my awful hangover any longer than strictly necessary.

The idea doesn't seem to appeal to him. He shakes his head and smiles again. Not nice. I definitely don't like the look in his eyes.

"Don't worry elf. I won't hurt you, at least not as much as you think. I've got a better idea. Maybe you'll even like it too."

Wait a second, I'm in a prison cell together with a Drow, I'm lying totally defenseless on the cold stone floor and said Drow is hinting that he might actually be nice to me? This can't be happening. Maybe I'm hallucinating and he's just told me that he'll eat my guts…. He certainly looks hungry. Now where have I seen that kind of look before? Oh no, now he's licking his lips. I get the idea, not good. Please wake me up now, I must be dreaming! I mean ok, I like males and he's actually quite good looking but please, a damn Drow! Did I just say good looking? Anyway, I really don't feel good at all, I'm in no shape to do much at the moment and sex would definitely count as much. I should warn him.

"Um…if you move me now I might puke all over you." Not very nicely put I admit, but it stops him. He scowls at me.

"You're disgusting you, know that?" And with that he finally gets off me. "I do believe you though. But we've got lots of time, don't worry sweetheart. You're not going anywhere."

Did he just call me sweetheart?

"Great." I manage to grunt before I pass out. I'll never drink again in my life. Ever!


	2. conversation

Disclaimer: Drow are not mine

AN: I've just discovered how much I love reviews so I'll continue.

WARNING: sex between males is mentioned. If you don't like this don't read.

**

* * *

**

**C **

**Andy **

C

The next time I wake up I feel a bit better, the fact that my mysterious  
cellmate is not sitting on my chest contributes a great deal to that. My  
head still hurts and unfortunately I do remember now why I drank so much in  
the first place.

I ran into a member of my former clan. Yes my former clan, I'm an outcast.  
And while I must admit that I've never been an angel it still hurts that  
when I was eventually forced to part ways with my people it wasn't even for  
something I had really done. Everybody was so convinced it had been me who  
pushed my cousin off that cliff. I don't know where they got this absurd  
idea, but since I never did it nobody could actually prove my supposed  
guilt, so in the end they just cast me out. Bloody idiots the lot of them!

And then yesterday…well maybe not yesterday, I have no way to know how long  
I've been unconscious, so some time ago Ayren my other cousin just had to  
cross my way and act all snobbish towards me. Bitch!

Of course I got all miserable and started to drink in order to forget them  
all and what they had done to me.

It's not easy living on the streets by yourself and as an elf I stand out  
so I think that somebody must have picked a fight with me when they thought  
I was drunk enough to be defeated easily. At least that's what usually  
happens. Sometimes I'm fast enough to get away before the guards come and  
sometimes I'm not. I still can't remember anything, not that it concerns  
me, and someone will come eventually and tell me what I've done.

Since I feel better now maybe I could try to move more than just my  
eyelids. I start by turning my head to the left which awakens the Drow who  
has been sleeping in a corner. He must be a light sleeper then. Not my  
problem, oh wait it is my problem, because once he's fully awake he'll  
start bothering me. Well, too late now. He's already sitting up. Must be  
bad luck on my side that I always get stuck with people who go from snoring  
to wide awake at the slightest sound.

I try feigning sleep, but know at the same time it's doomed to fail.

"Stop pretending. I know you're awake."

Fine then, let's see what he wants now. I think and open my eyes again.  
He's grinning. Argh some people are just too cheerful for their own good.

"Yes, I'm awake. Isn't that just great?" I grumble.

"Well in fact it is. You won't believe how terribly bored I was and then  
you come along and I get someone to talk to."

Ok, time to discourage him. On the slim hope that he'll leave me alone I  
say: "Are you sure you want to talk to me? I'm very bitter and really bad  
at conversation."

"Are you sure? I don't mind. There are other things we can do."

I still don't like the suggestive undertone in the last sentence, but I  
guess I should seriously consider the possibility of having sex with a  
Drow. This one even seems to be quite pleasant by the standards of his  
kind. Not that I have met that many Drow in life...to be honest this is the  
first. But hey, everybody knows stories about them killing entire villages;  
being evil and that kind of stuff. Maybe being polite for once will get me  
out of this strange situation.

"No thank you. I don't feel very well." Wow that must be the dumbest thing  
I've said in my life. What about "Hey just take me I'm weak and easy prey."  
That one would have done the job too.

"Ok. You could tell me your name. That is, if you can still remember it  
after the little party you had in the Bloody Axe."

Bloody Axe? Looks like he knows what I did by now. Pity that I still don't.  
I decide to humor him. But there's no way I'll ever try to be polite  
again. It's not my style and I suck at it anyway.

"Toren."

"Not very talkative are we? You can call me Andy."

"Andy? Your name is Andy?"

Oh my God now he's giggling! Can this get any weirder? He looks kind of  
cute while he does it. Oops stop that. Drow are not cute they're wicked  
and sadistic.

"You should see your face."

I know my face thank you very much! Honestly what kind of name is that? The  
hero in some romantic fairy tale is called Andy not a real person. At least  
I thought so until today I was proved wrong. Anyway, as long as we talk  
he's not going to do anything else.

"How do you live with a name like Andy?"

"It's not as bad as you seem to think. Besides, it's not like yours would  
inspire poets."

I resist the strong urge to say something stupid like "Duh!" and decide to  
change the topic.

"Why are you here?"

He shrugs.

"Long story. You don't need to know."

And with that he obviously decides to end conversation and gets up, but  
only to sit down on my chest once again. Seems like I asked the wrong  
question.


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: Drow are not mine

WARNING: sex between males is mentioned. If you don't like this don't read.

A/N: Don't like the name Andy? Be assured his mother didn't call him that. It's  
just what happens when you look around you for inspiration and don't find  
anything useful.

* * *

**C **

**Full of surprises**

**C **

I struggle but I'm in a bad position so what little strength I've gained  
during the last hours doesn't help me much. I desperately search my brain  
for something to distract him. Anything as long as it gets his attention  
long enough for me to throw him off. What I come up with is this: "Hey  
look! Lolth is standing behind you!"  
Pitiful I know, but I don't work very well under stress. Andy only raises  
one white eyebrow.  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of me. I haven't done anything to you."  
"Not yet."  
"Toren darling you obviously have some serious prejudices. I've told you  
before that I'm not going to hurt you much. Although I have to admit, it's  
quite flattering to get so much respect. Don't worry, I'll just have to try  
and convince you."  
"How...?"  
But before I can say anything else he has already moved down a bit so that  
he can comfortably lick my neck.  
Oh, this is nice! This is the first thought that pops up in my traitorous brain  
before I remember what I'm supposed to feel. Ok maybe I do have prejudices,  
but so does everybody else. I suppose it couldn't hurt to put them aside  
for a few hours though especially when my body is very obviously willing to  
do so. There's no way I can pretend to be disgusted now. I start to accept  
the inevitable and relax a little which probably amuses Andy, because he  
looks up to me with a knowing grin that is at least three meters wide.  
"If you are going to say something like "I told you so" I'll kill you in  
your sleep." I promise.  
"Wouldn't dream of it. Can I let go of your wrists now or will you try and  
strangle me?"  
I sigh, "No, your precious neck is save from harm."  
If I can't escape I can at least try and enjoy myself as much as possible.  
Never let it be said that I don't have an interesting live. My parents  
would kill me if they knew what I'm doing right now.  
After three weeks in a cell nobody should smell good, but somehow he  
manages to do just that. I'll have to find out how he does it. That is  
about the last coherent thought I have before Andy starts to lick and  
nibble on my ear. I don't even notice how my shirt comes off but can't hold  
back a moan when he moves from the ear to my nipples. I should be  
embarrassed by my behavior. To act like a slut and letting him do this  
without putting up any serious resistance, but by now I'm past the point of  
caring about my reputation, which admittedly wasn't exactly spotless to  
begin with.  
But even after admitting this I surprise myself when I actually start to  
make purring sounds as he lightly scratches unusually long nails down my  
sides. Andy chuckles.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
I lick my lips and stretch with a lazy smile.  
"Well, as I see it, it's either everything or nothing. I don't like half  
hearted business."  
"So you don't mind?" He sits up.  
I raise a questioning eyebrow. "Why do my feelings suddenly concern you? Do  
you want me to fight you? I mean I could pretend to scream a bit and try to  
scratch your eyes out. Whatever as long as you don't stop in the middle of  
everything, because that's really quite frustrating!"  
Shit, now he is walking away to sulk in the other corner, seems like I put  
him off. And I had just started to get comfortable. Is this some kind of  
wicked torture? If it is, he's very good at it! Or maybe he's one of those  
difficult people who have strange mood swings for no reason. At least no  
reason that is accessible to my incompetent little brain.  
"Why do you still think I want to hurt you?"  
Oh no, not this prejudice shit again, I can't cope with that right now! My  
body demands attention and doesn't want me to discuss ethical issues with a  
Drow. This is soooo annoying!  
"Well what do you expect? You're a dark Elf!" I snap irritably and try to  
sit up again. I manage but the room is spinning slightly before my eyes and  
it takes the bigger part of my concentration to stay upright, so I miss  
what he's saying next. At least I'm distracted now and able to pay  
attention to something else besides my urgent need for satisfaction.  
"What was that?" Why am I even asking? Maybe if I had just ignored him he  
would have returned the favor eventually, but then I've never known when  
to keep my mouth shut.  
"I said" he repeats slowly "that you my little elf don't know a single  
thing about Drow."  
"Surprise, surprise, how could I? You guys kill everybody who dares to go  
near you."  
I'm in no mood to be reasonable why does he have to be so confusing after  
all? First he jumps at me and then he gets all funny when I cooperate. By  
now I'm nearly beginning to wish he'd be nasty, because then I wouldn't  
have to talk about this kind of rubbish. He glares at me and seems upset  
about my lack of insight. What does he expect? It's not like I will  
suddenly trust him only because he tells me to.


	4. revelations

Disclaimer: Drow are still not mine

A/N: Wow, long chapter. See what reviews do to me? (Thanks to everybody who did review by the way, it puts a huge smile on my face every single time)

* * *

C 

**Slave ?**

C

"Can you just kill everybody who happens to annoy you?"

"Well, no of course not. What's your point damn it?" If I could he'd probably be dead by now.

"See, same with me. It's only the really powerful ones who can actually do what you are accusing my people of. Most of us are not mages, lethal warriors or mighty priestesses but are simply trying their best to get through life without starving to death. And don't you dare tell me it's my fault when some lunatic decides to sacrifice boy children would be a good idea. Only because they want to please some stupid Goddess I…."

Andy suddenly stops in mid sentence and looks at me. What the hell does he expect me to do now? I don't have the slightest idea what he's going on about and I'm nearly sure it's better that way. I despise the idea of anybody being sacrificed.

"Look," he tries again "if we really were as bad as everybody makes us out to be, wouldn't I have tried to kill you by now?"

"If you say so." I'm not convinced in the least, but maybe I should talk some more. If he's busy answering he won't attack me. He could be insane, and that's the reason they put him in here. Shit, alone in a cell with a madman. I've certainly had better prospects in my life.

"So you're not powerful then?" I venture. Might as well find out exactly how dangerous he is. Always better to know what you're up against.

"Powerful?" A bitter laugh escapes him.

"I am…was my Masters whore, you fucking idiot." Andy snaps. "Haven't you noticed?" To be completely honest, no I had not. But I've got a hangover that still threatens to let me fall flat on my face the moment I loose concentration, so you could probably call me preoccupied. Now that he mentions it I can clearly see the silver collar around his slender neck, which marks him as somebody else's property. And he's very pretty, so I admit I could have reached this conclusion earlier and on my own, if I had paid any attention. Don't know how this has escaped my notice, it's actually quite obvious. Something bothers me about the last sentence…oh yes, the past tense. He said "was". I'll have to find out about that.

"You're a slave?"

"Yes." He hisses angrily "Are you daft or just blind?"

Dumb as shit would be more accurate I believe. I could have asked about ten thousand other much more intelligent questions, but as usual I opted for the one that would leave me looking like the biggest moron on the face of this earth. Maybe if I started to actually think before I speak my life would become more pleasant, without people shouting at me or wanting to beat me up all the time.

"What happened to your Master?"

"Dead." Ah, thanks a lot for this enlightening answer. And he said I'm not talkative!

"But if your Master is dead, you're not exactly a slave anymore, are you?"

He looks at me strangely. Seems like up until now this thought hadn't really occurred to him. And he's supposedly been here for weeks! Maybe sometimes cute little Andy is just as dense as I am. He frowns and I watch his face going through a vast set of emotions while he's examining this new concept in his head. It's rather fascinating to see him end up quite expressionless after all that.

Very carefully he lifts his hands up to slide his fingertips along the collar until suddenly I can hear a faint click and the silvery ring comes off. Just like that, amazing. I had always imagined those things would be bloody hard to get rid of. He must have noticed my surprised look, because he says: "It's the magic that holds them closed, without that it's more like wearing a normal necklace which can be taken off any time."

After this astounding revelation I can only blurt out one question. "Why in the nine hells didn't you take it off before!"

Andy is still clutching the collar as if he's afraid to let it go. He gives me an embarrassed look.

"To be honest, I haven't even thought about this possibility before you mentioned it. I've been a slave nearly all my life it just never occurred to me that this could change. My training was…" He trails of helplessly and all I can do is stare at him. It doesn't happen very often, but this is one of the few situations where I don't have a single clue what to say next. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

He starts to fidget and twitch and I start to feel worried. I hope he won't have a nervous breakdown while I'm still trapped here. I really couldn't deal with that right now. Now would be a convenient moment for some kind of grumpy, underpaid guard to make an appearance. Anything as long as it happens immediately and puts Andy out of this strange mood. After a few minutes nothing has happened and I realize that I must do something, get his attention try to distract him somehow. He looks lost and even though I can't picture myself feeling lost after being freed from the fate of slavery, I still know how alone and panicked I felt after my clan cast me out. I imagine it must at least be similar for Andy. I would get him drunk if that was an option. But unfortunately it isn't at the moment. Being drunk tends to give you a pleasantly detached view on all your troubles. On the other hand drinking is what got me here in the first place. I sigh.

"Andy?" I ask softly. His head snaps up and he stares as if he's seeing me for the first time ever. He doesn't say anything though and I try again.

"Andy? Are you ok?"

This time he pulls himself together and nods.

"I… I'm sorry." He says. "I just need some time to think about this." I shrug and he goes to sit down in a corner.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I wake up Andy is laying next to me and I don't know when or how he got there. All I do know is that he's too close for me not to be affected by it. Ok, Toren you can cope with this. Think about ugly slimy things that want to eat you…no, not working, need something else, something more terrifying, anything but the warm body next to you. Hey, how about the ghostly transparent form of the sneering Drow mage floating in front of us?

Please no, this can't be true. In the last hours I've seen more dark Elves than I've ever wanted to lay my tired eyes on! I try to wake Andy up by nudging him discreetly with my elbow. It doesn't seem to work. "Andy" I hiss. "Wake up damn it."

He still shows no sign of waking anytime soon, but then the scary Drow starts to chuckle so softly I can barely hear it and to my surprise Andy reacts instantly. I swear I've never in my entire life seen anybody go from peaceful sleeping to petrified crouching this fast. It doesn't get better when the mage starts to speak.

"There you are! Where's my brother you worthless little slut?"


	5. visitor

Disclaimer: Drow are not mine

* * *

C 

** Master **

C

"Master Enzageyn! Please, I swear it's not my fault!"

Master? Is this the ghost of his former Master? But why would he ask for his brother? I sit up and to my great relief I'm able to do so without any further problems. That's as far as it goes though. I'm aware that too much interest from any powerful person is never something that promises a quiet and easy life. This in mind I decide to say nothing and hope fervently that this Enzageyn, whoever he may be, won't notice me.

Being me I've totally forgotten that he's had plenty of time to watch us both sleep and must already be quite aware of my presence. Not that he'd possibly be able to miss me now while I'm sitting next to Andy, but you can always dream.

"Not your fault? What have you done this time? Answer!" His eyes are narrowed, bad sign. Andy is trembling which concerns me very much. I mean I don't know him that well, but the guy can't even touch him right now and he's nearly falling to pieces!

"I couldn't do anything, he killed him and he…please don't punish me!"

"Are you telling me that somebody had the nerve to kill my brother and you did nothing to prevent it?" The mage hisses.

"But I couldn't do anything." Andy protests weakly.

Ah, I think I understand. The mage is the brother of Andy's Master, who was killed by somebody I don't know yet. Great, but my wonderful new insight doesn't help me much right now. The main problem is still there and is getting angrier by the second. At least he's not solid and I hope he'll stay this way. I wonder if he's able to throw fire at us without actually being here. Considering my luck nowadays the git probably is.

"Where are you? On the surface?" He wants to know.

"We're…"

I think that if I hadn't immediately pushed Andy over and covered his mouth at that point, he would have told him straight away.

"Are you mad?" I yell at my cellmate. "If you say a single word about our location I swear I'll kill you!"

Well there goes my decision to say nothing. It was a stupid idea anyway. Much to my surprise and fear all anger on the face of our ghostly visitor has suddenly vanished and he's started laughing. Not the quiet chuckle from before no, more like someone who's just heard an incredibly funny joke. It's very unnerving to watch him, positively howling with laughter while not being able to comprehend what's so damn funny. When he finally stops I nearly wish he hadn't, because the sadistic smile which now spreads on his finely chiseled face is even more disturbing. I watch him with my lips pressed together so my mouth can't do anything stupid like telling him he's a bastard and thus provoking him into killing us straight away. I'm still not entirely sure of what he's able to do in this state, but it's always better to be on the safe side.

"So the pale fairy child has a voice too. The two of you are quite pretty together. Two pretty sluts."

The smile widens and a chill runs down my spine. I definitely don't like the sound of this! Why do all Drow look at me like I'm some delicious meat on a platter, ready to be served? First Andy and now him. I haven't heard any prejudices about this particular part of Drow behavior before, so maybe it's just about me being absolutely irresistible. I have to admit though, that he scares me a lot more than Andy did. These red eyes promise pain and while some people might get off on that I don't! I hate my life.

"You know what," the mage says "since I enjoy a good challenge I'll give the two of you a chance. If you manage to evade me for the next two years I'll let you go, but if I track you down you'll be my slaves for the rest of your sorry little lives."

And then he's gone. No strange noise no smoke just gone without a trace. Shit, of course he wouldn't have anything better to do with his time than chasing us around. Bloody bastard! I never volunteered myself for this kind of sick amusement, it doesn't seem like anybody cares about my lack of enthusiasm though. Andy just stares at me in wide eyed shock, as if he can't believe what he just heard.

"So what do you think?" I ask Andy "When's he gonna be here? Tomorrow, in five minutes or a week, he can't be serious!"

Andy shakes his head confusion plain in his features. "I don't know for sure. He likes playing games, but he's never gone to such lengths before. His father wouldn't just let him run off to pursue trivial matters when his talents could be used for gaining advantages in house-politics, unless…well unless he finally threw him out for good. They never got along while I was there."

"So you're basically telling me it's entirely possible for him to walk in here put a little silver collar around our neck and have us crawling in the dirt for, as he so eloquently put it "the rest of our sorry little lives"?"

Andy nods. "We have to get out of here." He states the obvious.

"Oh really, how observant of you. What do you propose we do? Dig a hole with nothing? Fuck this, why do I always have to get into these situations?"

I want to kick something! Of course we have to get out of the cell, but I've no idea how that could be accomplished any time soon. Normally I just wait a few days until a guard comes and throws me out, but normally I have got all the time of the world on my hands. I can practically feel the word panic starting to blink in bright red letters above my head. Breathe Toren, in and out, in and out; something will come to you, some bright idea worthy of a genius. You just have to breathe and wait. When after ten minutes nothing even remotely useful has come up I ask: "Is he really that bad?"

"Yes." Andy shudders. "My master used to give me to him when he wanted to punish me for being disobedient."

Ok, that's really all I want to know, but of course he has to say more, just to make me cringe with apprehension.

"With him it's not only the whipping you know, the pain in itself wouldn't be so bad, it's when he gets into your head and starts using your worst fears against you that makes being with him so scary."

He's hit a nerve there. I'd do almost anything to prevent somebody and especially this somebody from tampering with my thoughts. I've got so many secret fears that I'd probably be raving mad by the time he'd have gone through half of them. Take my horror of being alone for example or…wait being alone brings me to my clan, which reminds me of the fact that Ayren could still be in town. I'm sure if I could manage to get her here she'd probably gloat a lot but in the end she would help us because the bitch doesn't want my blood on her hands! Casting me out is one thing, but delivering me to certain death isn't something she could live with. At least I hope so.

Now the only problem that remains is to contact her. We'll need to bribe the guards, but I have neither money nor other things I could trade for favors. I'm quite convinced Andy doesn't either, but it can't hurt to make sure, so I ask him.

* * *

Sorry for stopping here, but Inspiration has just deserted me and gone off to a party together with Plot. Don't worry I'm sure they'll come back soon. Well that's it for now; please tell me what you think. 


	6. ayren

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

I think this could have come out better, but I wasn't feeling well while I wrote it (sore throat, general exhaustion and all that). I promise the next one will be more entertaining.

* * *

C

** Ayren **

C

"I don't know," he answers "since I don't own anything I usually would offer myself as payment, but I think the taste of these guys here differs from what I'm used to, so that doesn't seem to be an option."

Maybe I shouldn't have asked. How can he talk about this so lightly? I would prefer to suffer through a lot of pain before even considering selling myself, but I guess that's because my upbringing was so different from his. Not that it did me any good.

"Don't worry." I mumble, desperation creeping in. "We'll find a way."

In the end it is the guard who comes up with a solution all by himself, before we even get the chance to ask for anything. It's quite ironic actually, because he wants to know "my secret". My secret meaning the secret of single-handedly knocking out ten dwarves while being absolutely drunk, which apparently is what got me into this dirty hole in the first place. While I have no idea how on earth I managed to do that, I don't let myself be hindered by this lack of knowledge and convince the idiot to go looking for Ayren, by promising to give him lessons. He seems quite happy about it and has an eager expression on his broad face as he runs off to find my cousin.

Hah, it certainly has advantages to be considered an honest person by nearly everybody! I find it very amusing that so many people tend to take whatever I tell them at face value, because mostly they're so impressed by the fact that I'm an Elf, they don't take into account that I could be lying through my teeth. Of course this works better in small villages. In big cities people are accustomed to being cheated and act more careful.

Andy, who didn't say a single word during the whole encounter, starts laughing as soon as my oh so willing victim has left the building.

"You know" he gasps while still struggling to breathe properly between fits of helpless giggling "I would never have thought of something this ridiculous! That was so amazing. How did you know he would believe your bullshit?"

I grin and say nothing. It's better he doesn't know how incredibly lucky we were to get a guard who's stupid enough to believe my lies. There are enough other problems to worry about. Ayren has to be talked into assisting our escape and while I'm fairly certain she will help us in the end, we could end up wasting a lot of precious time until she's convinced. For now all we can do is to wait for the guard to come back.

"Do you think she'll help us?" Andy wants to know as soon as he's recovered enough to speak coherently once more.

"I'd say it's at least possible and I can't think of anything else to get us out of here."

"Me neither." He admits "I must say I'm lucky to have you with me. Now once we get out of this cell we only have to find somebody who's able to kill him."

Considering how frightened he was before it's very strange to see him talk about murdering the other Drow so calmly. And besides "He said he would let us go if we…"

I stop when I see Andy's incredulous expression.

"He won't?"

"You didn't really believe him did you? I told you he likes to play games!"

Maybe I should hold on to at least some of my prejudices. I feel a bit embarrassed, now that Andy pointed it out I can see how stupid it was to think Enzageyn would follow through with what he promised.

"Ok, so he'll kill us regardless of what he said if we don't find a way to get rid of him."

"Yes he will, after he's turned you into a sniveling, drooling lunatic of course, because by then you'll be no fun to play with anymore. And I have to tell you that killing him will be most difficult! He's one of the best mages in the whole city." He pauses "Do you by any chance know a powerful mage or at least someone with a strong death wish who could distract him long enough for you to throw a knife at him?"

Me? I try to picture myself while throwing a knife at this terribly dangerous person? My aim isn't so bad, but it's not good enough either and I certainly do not have a death wish. Was that a serious question or was he trying to be funny? I shake my head just to be sure. I'm afraid I don't understand Drow humor.

"Ah well, pity that. So we'll have to settle for second best then."

"What do you mean?"

"There still is the guy who killed my Master. Maybe if we manage to find him and somehow get Enzageyn to show up before he kills us they will finish each other off and we can just walk away."

There are far too many uncertainties in this plan for my taste, but I can't think of anything better. At least it's simple and doesn't involve the necessity of me taking any direct action other than hiding at the appropriate time. Think I'm a coward now? Fine go ahead I don't mind, I've been called worse.

"Sounds good. Do you think you'll be able to find him though?"

Andy shrugs. "I know his name, so we do at least have something to start with."

At this point we're interrupted by the guard who has already found Ayren. I didn't expect him to be that fast, but it seems my promise speed him up quite a bit. I nearly start to feel sorry for the poor sod, but it's really not my fault that he's so gullible. My cousin is a different matter though. She's already looking at me with utter disdain. I hope she won't leave until I've had a chance to explain our situation and thereby wreck our only chance to get out of our restraining surroundings before Mr. Scary comes along.

"There you are. How could I expect anything else? You're such a disgrace Toren, your mother would die of shame if she could see you now!"

Argh, she's started ranting. How I hate that! At least she's not speaking common so nobody else understands a word of her tirade. If I want to get her attention anytime soon I have to but in now before she gets started properly, otherwise she'll go on for hours. I know that from bitter experience. All my relatives used to lecture me about my bad behavior, but none of them has ever shown Ayren's endurance.

As soon as she has to pause a second in order to draw breath I launch into a quick explanation of the situation, which to my great satisfaction leaves her speechless for at least a minute. First she only stares and then I can practically see the realization dawning on her pretty face. Very good, everything proceeds as I anticipated. Now all she has to do is to agree. Do it, come on I plead silently, do it now and I promise I won't call you bitch any more. God, see what being here does to me? I'm seriously considering to actually be nice to one of my hated relatives!

"You are asking me to rescue the life of a Drow?" The hateful glance in Andy's direction speaks volumes, so he knows what the bitch is saying although he can't understand us. I try again.

"No, what I'm asking you to do is to help me get out of here so I don't end up dead or as the new pet slave of some sadistic Drow mage! The fact that there's another Drow sitting next to me has nothing whatsoever to do with MY situation. Even though I would appreciate it if you could manage to free him as well, because he knows the other one better than I do."

Her excuses are dwindling and she knows it. Frowning she says: "You know that you probably deserve to be left here?"

"Yes." I'd say anything now!

"You are disgusting!"

"Yes. Will you help us?"

Her face shows her reluctance very clearly, but in the end I'm rewarded with a curt nod.

"Fine, I will get you out, if you promise that you'll never bother me again."

"Agreed."

It's not like I'd ever go anywhere near her as long as I have a choice. Without another word she turns and goes to make arrangements for our release.

* * *

Review, rreeeview! Make me happy. 


	7. dwarfs

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

C

**Planning **

**C **

Once we're out on the street another problem occurs to me. When I notice people staring at us I realize that even though I'm more or less used to Andy's company by now others will only see a dangerous Drow. And what's worse they'll certainly remember us, which in turn will make it far too easy to find out where we are going. We need a disguise and we need it fast, but for the moment we only have my cloak which doesn't cover enough of the black skin and white hair to make us look inconspicuous. Andy unfortunately does have neither weapons nor any traveling gear, since everything got confiscated when they locked him up. This really isn't going too well. To escape general scrutiny I pull him into a dark and narrow side street.

We should make plans while we can. Where do we find the other wizard for instance?

"So, tell me. What's his name then, the guy who killed your Master? I think we'd better find out where he lives, before we decide anything else."

Andy nods. "Maybe you do already know him. He's called Giciel, Giciel the green by some. As far as I know he's a half elf."

"What do you mean as far as you know? Haven't you seen him?"

Andy rolls his big red eyes. "Of course I've seen him darling. From far away while he and my Master were fighting. I only meant that he could be more than half elfish maybe three quarters or something like that. It doesn't matter anyway. To me his whole behavior is very confusing though. I don't understand his motives at all. He could have killed me after my Master was dead. It would have been the most sensible thing to do, instead he didn't. He just made me go into the cell where we met and never came back again."

"And that made you think it'd be a good idea to chase after him?" My carefully suppressed doubts are threatening to take over. He answers me with an irritated frown.

"No you idiot. I know very well that this plan doesn't exactly have a huge chance of success. If you can come up with something more intelligent I'll be overjoyed to follow your lead!"

And of course I still don't have a better idea, so all I can do is sigh and move on to the more immediate problem.

"Ok, back to business. You were right. I know where he's supposed to live so that's one thing we don't have to worry about. He's actually quite famous, great hero of the people and all that. And by the way, could you please not call me darling."

"Does it annoy you when I do that?" Oh no! I anticipate terrible things when I see him smirking while he asks that. I think I just accidentally invited him to call me all sorts of embarrassing pet names.

"Yes." I hiss trying to fend off the inevitable.

"Good! I never was allowed to annoy anybody before. I think I should enjoy it while I still can daaaarling."

I look at my newfound companion with narrowed eyes. He should know that two people can play this game.

"Andy, honey." I say with a voice that's positively dripping with sweetness. "You have no idea how much you will regret starting this."

I have had five decades of practice in how to irritate the hell out of everybody near me and I'm really, really good at it! Ayren could confirm that, if she was still here. My certainty wavers a bit when I see the delighted expression on his face, but I'm still convinced that I'll win our little contest.

"We'll see about that sweetie pie." He purrs and just when I'm about to give a witty retort we're interrupted by a low rumbling voice that's calling out rather loudly: "There he is! I've found the bastard! Come on guys let's get him!"

Shit, a voice like that can only belong to a dwarf. We both turn around to confirm the suspicion and are greeted by the sight of about fifteen heavily armed dwarfs who are advancing far too swiftly to still have friendly intentions. I still don't really believe the guards story about my fighting skills, so I give Andy a quick panicked glance and tell him to run like hell. Damn, it's not like I don't have enough problems without a bunch of those smelly, hairy, vindictive, unpleasant…I could probably go on for hours, pity that I don't have the time for it right now. Wonder what I did to make them so mad, must be something that happened in the Bloody Axe. Now I wish for the first time I could remember that night.

"We have to get up there!"

Andy is pointing towards a house. Oh I get it! The rooftops are not easily accessible for someone without our agility, someone like a dwarf for example. I hope we'll be able to lose them there. They are wasting what precious little time we have to get out of the city. Desperation gets us to the top in record time and from there we take a crisscrossing path that leads us through at least half of the city. Eventually we end up in some dirty backyard, panting from exhaustion. But at least there are no dwarfs around here. I'm surprised when I hear Andy's soft laugh. What's so funny about this?

"Is this what your life is usually like?" He asks me.

"Yea, kind of." I have to admit. "Take away the bloodthirsty Drow and you have the general picture. I hang around in prison, drink a lot and pick unhealthy fights with smelly people. Want to lecture me about my lifestyle now?"

"No, it sounds like fun. I never did any of that before honey bunny."

And that statement, combined with ridiculous endearments, comes out of the mouth of a Drow ex-slave. Will wonders never cease? His life must have been quite dull if he thinks of this as fun.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go on a serious drinking spree then, once things have calmed down a bit."

The enthusiastic nod which follows after my suggestion makes me smile maliciously. I bet he's never had a hangover before. Should be fun to watch him try and cope with the spinning sensation and all the other nasty after effects. Somehow I don't think Drow would be the kind of people who drink a lot, with all the backstabbing and assassinating they continuously engage in. Oh yes, prejudice I know, but since at least some of them seem to be true I don't think it'll do any harm if I hold onto this one. This brings me back to the situation at hand.

"We should better go and get a horse for each of us. Even with that it'll take at least three days to reach Giciel's tower. Do you think we have enough time to get there before he finds out where we are?"

When I mention Enzageyn Andy's face immediately moulds into an expressionless mask and all traces of laughter are gone. I find I'm actually regretting my words. To see him like this is like watching a totally different person.

"I can't say for sure, but if he's able to get hold of any personal items, such as clothing worn for more than one occasion or jewelry he'll find us in less than three days. I don't think there's much left though. My Master and I left the house about five or six months ago and I'm fairly certain that we took nearly everything that would enable anybody to trace us."

I wonder why they left. I guess that's beside the point though. "But you're not completely sure?"

Shrugging he replies: "No, of course not. How could I? A single hair would be enough for a talented mage to cast at least a general tracking spell. I think it depends more on his resources. If he's out of the house he probably can't afford to waste anything too valuable on trivial matters like chasing slaves."

So basically we have no way of knowing when the bastard will show up. Great! I hope Andy's timing is better than mine, because I'm mostly at the wrong place in the wrong time.

"I see. We should probably just get the horses and hope for the best."

"Yes, but how are we going to do that? As far as I remember neither of us has any money and I doubt we would find someone willing to sell me anything at all."

How can a member of a race feared by most of the surface population be so naïve? It's almost sweet in itself, it actually makes me laugh again.

"Who said we were going to buy them?" I underline my question with a wicked grin. Let's see if he gets to the right conclusion on his own, shouldn't be too hard for him. He seems to be intelligent enough.

"You mean…oh."

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I'd love to be able to see if he's blushing, but I'm afraid the dark skin prevents me from doing that.

* * *

Yes, I know. Not enough action and they're still in the city, but somehow I can't make it go faster. Want to help me with some constructive criticism?

The next update might take a little longer than usual. My social life demands attention, which means I have to leave my computer at home and go traveling.


	8. out of the city

Disclaimer: Drow not mine same as always…

* * *

C

**Out of the city**

C

"You don't have to be condescending you know. At least I have never needed to steal anything before." An arrogant look flits across his face "My Master has always taken very good care of me."

"Ooh great. I'd rather be free and a thief than depend on somebody who sees me as his property and won't let me have any fun at all."

"…"

Wonderful I said the wrong thing and now he's sulking again, behaving like a three year old when he should be busy helping me.

"I never said that I didn't have fun."

"Aw, stop being so childish. We don't have time for this."

"I'm only thirty, which means I'm basically still seen as little more than a child, at least by my people." After an appraising glance he adds: "And you don't seem to be such a lot older than me, so maybe you should stop behaving like you know everything."

"I'm still nearly twice your age." I grumble softly. Plus I do know a lot more, but I decide not to elaborate on this point to prevent further useless discussion. We're not getting anywhere and I'm beginning to think that it would probably be better if I went and got the horses without Andy accompanying me. Judging by the way he behaved earlier in the cell I would have taken him to be at least forty, but it's hard to tell with elves once we've stopped growing, so actually I wasn't that far off.

"So about the…" But he interrupts me. "I think I should tell you this before we start. Um, well I've lived indoors most of the time because I wasn't allowed to leave the rooms without my Master and he didn't take me out very often. He was very suspicious and convinced his enemies would try to get me to spill all his precious secrets, so he kept me locked away."

I wonder where he's going with this. But the thought of being forced to stay inside a limited set of rooms for more than two weeks at a time sends shivers down my back.

"Because of his ah… overly protective attitude I never got to see much of the city you see, which also means that I never got to ride a horse. So before we go through all the trouble and steal one tell me, is it difficult? Riding I mean."

I know I should concentrate on the more important matter of him not being able to ride, but curiosity gets the better of me and I ask: "What in the nine bloody hells did you do all the time you had to stay indoors? It must have been mind numbingly boring to be alone without anybody to talk to!"

My passionate outburst is rewarded with the raising of one elegant white eyebrow.

"Talking isn't exactly what was expected of me you know."

That shut me up nicely. I'm beginning to think that Andy actually enjoys making me feel uncomfortable, because when he sees that this time I'm the one who is blushing he goes on.

"As I said before you would probably call me his…yes I think fuck toy or plaything is very fitting." And with a casual glance at his nails he adds: "I was told I give the best blowjobs in the whole city."

What am I supposed to say now? Great, go on then and give me one too? I get the feeling that my life is very fast becoming very complicated and I'm not sure how to react. Poor me!

"Really?" I enquire weakly. No time, no time, you have nooo time, a terribly persistent voice chants somewhere at the back of my head.

"Yes."

I'm quite certain he's not supposed to be so close to me. I can't concentrate, but I have to say something, anything. Either that or I'll soon lose all my dignity. Not that I had terribly much to begin with, but I have to try anyway.

"Riding!" I choke out desperately before I notice my unlucky choice of words. To my great relief this seems to remind him of the real issue at hand and he steps back without making any perky remarks.

"Don't worry about it, you'll manage." I continue hurriedly determined to say something before he can change his mind. "I'll get a calm horse and we can ride together." Better that than walking, which would be even slower. Andy frowns.

"_You_ will get a horse? So that means I'm supposed to wait here? Alone?"

I nod and expect him to protest, but to my great surprise he suddenly seems to change his mind just shrugs.

"Fine, how long will it take?"

Not prepared for such an easy surrender I need a few seconds to reflect. At this time of the day the city is still busy, which will make the whole undertaking a lot riskier. Of course there's always the risk to run into those dwarfs again, but I can't help it. And I mustn't forget about a suitable disguise for Andy's rather exotic looks. Now that I think about it, maybe we should wait until night time, despite the ever increasing feeling of urgency which makes me more nervous by the second. It's like sitting on an anthill! The sun will set in a few hours though and under the cover of darkness it will be so much easier to escape unnoticed. I'm not used to traveling with someone who'll be noticed at every corner.

At this time of the year there are always caravans camped outside the city gates, so hopefully we'll be able to steal anything we still need for traveling.

When I ask Andy about this change in plans he agrees that the delay is worth the increased secrecy and we decide to use the remaining time to try and get some rest before we start our journey.

Trying to sleep in a cramped, smelly backyard is not something I would not recommend to anybody. The rats tend to wake you every five minutes and a constantly complaining Drow doesn't do much to improve the general mood. I'm very much relieved when the sun finally sets and we can start our careful way from shadow to shadow.

For someone who has spent most of his life indoors Andy is remarkably skilled in the matters of stealth and silence. He would certainly make a good thief and I find myself wondering where he learned to move like this.

After we have managed to narrowly bypass the city watch a few times and climb down the wall undetected, the two of us are now crouching in the sparse shadows of a few scraggly bushes trying to see where we might possibly slip through the vigilant chain of lookouts who are stationed around the caravan I have deemed to be the most promising one for our needs.

While I'm still nervous and jumpy Andy seems to be aglow with excitement and has forgotten about our predicament for the time being. He's even grinning and I don't have the heart to remind him of the reason for our presence here! To be honest, I would like to forget it myself and just enjoy the warm night with all its promises and opportunities. But no, I've got to be the realistic and responsible one. This really sucks. I can understand now how my mother must have felt sometimes, always having to remind me to be careful and look after my wellbeing.

After years of aimless wandering, doing whatever I felt like without worrying too much about consequences this thought is somewhat strange and sounds far to "adult" for my taste. So I decide that we need to have some fun and action immediately, to get these disturbing musings out of my head.

I grab a stone and throw it into a puddle some meters to the right, trusting that Andy will catch on in time, and when the men are distracted for a few moments we actually manage to worm out way past them without being seen. Their eyes are not as good as those of an elf so their sight is limited in the darkness while we can still see quite well. That is not to say they're helpless. Not by far, we'd be in deep shit if they had seen us. Seems like luck is on my side for once and I fervently hope it stays that way.

We duck into the relatively safe shadows between scattered tents to catch our breath and I can see a flash of gleaming teeth against black skin. Yes, that reminds me. We need to get a bigger cloak, one that will cover Andy's white hair completely, so it doesn't stand out against the dark.

We're still very vulnerable, but I feel a lot better now. At least we are finally doing something and the waiting is over. The notion of passively accepting anything has never appealed to me, I hate having to wait for things to happen to me.

Despite the late hour the whole camp is full of sounds. The quiet conversation at the fires, rustling of blankets and even snoring can be heard. The snoring is actually quite noisy and irritating. I'm suddenly very glad that I don't have to sleep next to this guy! I would probably kill him after five minutes of this.

Carefully we creep through the camp. To find the horses I only have to follow my nose. Now the tricky part is picking one that will come with us without freaking or producing anything remotely resembling loud noises. If I get my hands on the wrong animal and draw attention to our presence we'll probably have to kill many guards rather than stun one discreetly, which is something I would very much like to avoid. Being hunted by that bastard mage is bad enough without having the entire caravan on our heels especially when Andy can not ride properly.

I've never been what you could call a "horsy-person", although I'm quite capable compared to some humans I have seen. So I just have to hope my unpredictable luck will remain with me through this.

"Watch out." I whisper to Andy and as he nods I cautiously begin to approach the guard from behind, always careful to tread soundlessly. Please don't let him turn around and spoil what little chance we have to get through this alive! If he does though, I think I might kill him after all out of sheer frustration.

* * *

Yes, things are getting terribly frustrating and I'm writing again while I should actually be studying for something called "Abfallbelastung der Landschaft", so I'm frustrated too.

Anybody there who wants to cheer me up by reviewing?


	9. complications

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.

Before we start, thanks to SilverWolf7 who always comments! I really appreciate and look forward to it every time! I actually wanted to tell you this last chapter, but I forgot (sorry) and I hope you got some sleep after that review to Desires.

* * *

C

**Complications**

C

I'm nearly there, please don't move now I think desperately, lifting the stone I've found earlier. I almost faint with relief when I hit him and he slides to the ground soundlessly without having noticed me. Breathe, nothing bad has happened, everything is alright. It takes a few seconds to register and while I recover from the tension Andy appears at my side and quickly takes his cloak and weapons. I'm not sure if he knows how to use them, but I guess it can't hurt to have them around, just in case. At least he will look even more dangerous and that could be all we need to scare any dangerous attackers long enough for us to run away. Did I mention that Drow are widely feared?

As I turn towards the horses I can hear him mutter: "With a stone, how messy. Poisoned dart would have been much cleaner."

Seems like he's not so innocent then. Behind that pretty façade of his resides the mind of a practical individual without too much care for high morals. Or maybe he was taught other rules than those I live by. Anyway I didn't have any darts poisoned or others, so I hiss back irritably: "Well you master assassin, give me one and I'll use it next time."

"You got blood on the clothes", he explains. "It will make us look suspicious."

Good point, but frankly I'm not in the mood now to acknowledge this, so I only grunt noncommittally and proceed to select a suitable horse all the while trying to think of a way to get it out of the camp. I really should learn to consider things like these before rushing into action. It might help me to stay out of trouble.

Something starts nibbling my shoulder from behind and I barely manage to suppress an embarrassing squeak as I whip around. It's a brownish mare. I don't know how she does it, but I swear she's got an amused look plastered all over her big, long horse face, which irks me to no end. I guess I've just been chosen, since she appears to be quite eager to follow us, suits me fine. No point in staying any longer and risking to be seen.

After briefly entertaining the idea of telling Andy to just reveal his race and thus cause a panic which would enable us to get away easily I realize that this tactic is highly dangerous and liable to get our throats cut, as we would most certainly be followed. No, we have to somehow get us and the horse out without arousing any suspicion at all. But we have to move now, because someone is bound to come along sooner or later. Argh why can't I be a genius for once, it would make things so much easier!

"So what do we do now?"

Good question. Damn, it's so embarrassing to confess this now, but I don't have choice.

"I don't know. We've got to get the horse past the sentries somehow without them seeing her."

Maybe he'll have an inspiration. Hopefully he will. It's either that or being caught.

"So you have no idea." Andy states flatly. "Why am I not surprised?"

All I can do is to shrug helplessly and be glad that he's wearing the new cloak which conceals his features, so I don't have to see the look of contempt on his face.

"Any suggestions?"

My lithe companion sighs and then says: "Well obviously you'll have to be the one who does it, but yes I think I might have a plan."

"Me? What do I have to do?"

"Don't worry. It's very simple." I can virtually hear him smirking when he says that. I expect I won't like what comes next. "All we need is a little distraction, right?"

"Yes."

"So what if you just happen to come by and all over sudden you feel the urgent need to ah, flirt a bit. Don't you think that would be distracting enough? Make it seem like you're drunk. I'm sure you can do that."

"I'm supposed to do what!"

"You've heard me darling. Don't be such a coward now. I would do it, but I'm sure you can understand that it would not help our overall situation if I were to go and try kissing the guy."

"Oh, so it has progressed from flirting to kissing now and next I'm expected to let myself be fucked or what?"

"I don't see your fucking problem." Andy snaps angrily. "You didn't seem to mind earlier."

"That was different." I hiss back in exasperation. Really how can he compare the incident in the cell to this?

"You're not in a position to choose you know. It's either that or you come up with something better. But we really need to leave now or we won't go anywhere at all!"

As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. That doesn't keep me from calling him a bastard though. I've never been a good looser.

I'm surprised when he hands me a bottle of wine to complement my ruse. Where did that come from? I understand when he gestures in the general direction of the unconscious guard, so he's been planning this all along the manipulative little brat. He must have found out most of my weaknesses by now, something which doesn't do much to make me feel more comfortable, as he's still something of a mystery to me. I frown at him, but there's nothing I can do about it now and to be fair, he did give me a chance to suggest something else first. Well then, there's nothing to keep us here.

To get our new horse through the camp is not as difficult as I had expected. Somehow she seems to understand our need for secrecy and doesn't hamper our progress too much. There are some close cuts though, and a few times I nearly die of a heart attack, thinking we've been spotted. By the time we finally reach the edge of the camp and take cover behind a huge, stinking pile of garbage I'm quite convinced we'll never manage to get past the sentries and I mentally curse Andy's stupid plan. There's absolutely no way this is going to work! From our hiding place we can see one of them. He appears relaxed, but that doesn't mean he won't raise alarm when I approach him.

If Andy is tense I'm bloody rigid with worry. Just when I'm ready to tell him that we'll have to leave the horse and try something else I remember the ice cold eyes of the mage and I realize that I'd better do everything in my power to not have him get his sadistic, freaky hands on me. Better some grubby human than that one. With that in mind I spill a bit of the wine on my shirt to make the act of the drunk more believable.

"Wish me luck." I whisper before abruptly leaving the dubious comfort of our garbage pile so I won't do what my inner voice tells me to, which would be to crawl into the nearest hole and stay there forever.

I'm out in the open now and there's nothing else I can do, except follow through with the plan. I start to stagger waving the bottle as if I'm barely able to stand straight, thus hopefully displaying the required amount of harmlessness. I pray it'll be enough to fool the sentry. If it isn't I expect I will find out very soon just how fast I can run if really I have to.

"Hey there." I call out pleasantly to prevent any chance of being perceived as threatening.

Ok, he's turned around now there's no going back!

"Who's passing?" Good, he sounds irritated but not overly alarmed. Gods help me do this right and I swear I'll be good for the rest of my life. I put my best efforts into producing what I hope to be a convincing leer and purr: "It's just me darling. Don't you want some company? I'm sure you're lonely." Taking care to slur the words a bit, so he'd have to be daft to not notice how very drunk I am.

Argh I feel utterly ridiculous! He scowls and tries to get a better look at me while I walk up to him in a not-so-straight path. Please don't let him be suspicious, let him be bored! This near to the city there are no real dangers to threaten the camp, so the chances that he'll let himself be distracted aren't actually too bad. I don't think my being male will pose a problem here. These guys live a hard life on the road and will usually take advantage of anything that moves and is willing. And fortunately my assumption seems to be correct, because his next words are: "Well what do we have here. You're a real beauty aren't you."

Of course I am you shit head, but normally I would jump off a cliff before I'd let you touch me. Must be your lucky day today, because it sure as hell isn't mine! It takes some effort this time to force a smile on my face before I answer.

"Me? Oh you're soooo sweet. Bet you're pretty strong too, handsome." And after a quick calculating look to make sure he'll not feel threatened I fake a stumble and let myself fall against him.

"Oops, so sorry! I must have drunk a bit more than is good for me." At these words I can't help but giggle hysterically. What am I doing! He's going to catch on any second now and I won't be able to defend myself from this position. But no, to my great relief he just laughs and pulls me closer. His breath smells terribly! Please let this be over soon. I'm aware though that in order to distract him completely I will have to kiss him. Damn, ok lets get this done and over with. I pull his face down to meet mine and seconds later I feel his tongue moving in my mouth, ugh this is so disgusting. I'll kill Andy if he doesn't use this opportunity!

But he does and with a jolt of horror I notice that the sounds of hooves are loud enough to be heard by the sentry even if I divert his attention. I do the only thing possible in this situation, I start moaning in the desperate hope to drown out the treacherous clicking. Now he's got his hands on my backside and starts rubbing his crotch against me. This will give me serious nightmares for the next two hundred years.

Once I'm reasonably certain that Andy has passed and is hidden in the darkness I try to pull back, he won't let me though and I can feel the panic rise. What if I can't get away? I never expected this to be a problem, but right now I couldn't do anything to get out of this constricted position. He's human and therefore much bigger and stronger than I am and will hold me down easily if I can't escape his firm grasp for a few seconds. Fuck! I knew this plan was absolute rubbish!

There's nothing I can do. I can't even think properly right now, because his hairy, smelly presence is so overwhelming. Maybe Andy will realize something's wrong and come back to help me. I shouldn't count on him though. Who knows he could even be deserting me this moment. Yes, I'm being pessimistic, but you tend to have this kind of perspective when being kissed and groped by a person you normally couldn't stand to have closer than a ten meter radius.

And then suddenly I have an idea.

"Stop, wait!" I manage to squeeze in between two slobbery kisses. And when I have at least some of his attention I continue. "You have to let me go now. I have an incredibly jealous lover you see. I really shouldn't be here and he'll come looking for me soon. I don't want him to hurt you love."

"I don't care. Let him come, I'll protect you."

Oh no. This isn't what I was hoping for. I'm out of options. Help!

"No, no you don't understand. He's already killed three men and I don't want that to happen to you. It was soooo awful the last time!"

Actually I wouldn't mind in the least, but unfortunately there's no way I can tell him that. He doesn't seem impressed. Not good. He's supposed to let go of me now, but shows no inclination to do so.

Not until a pebble hits the back of his head and he suddenly spins around in alarm. I'm gone the instant his hold is released and by the time he turns back in confusion I'm already safely hidden in the welcoming darkness of the night.


	10. sleeping arrangements

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made. Please don't sue me.

* * *

C

**Sleeping arrangements**

**C **

By the time I've found the horse my mood has progressed from disgusted to absolutely pissed off. Andy isn't there yet and this fact does nothing to make me any happier. Bloody bastard! Why couldn't he suggest something less sickening? The smell of wine, sweat and horse still clings to me and right now I would do nearly anything for a nice, hot bath, hell I'd even put up with an ice cold river as long as I can get rid of this terrible dirty feeling!

When Andy arrives at last, the infuriating little git is grinning so much his face will split in half if he becomes any happier. If he makes a stupid comment now, I'll hit him! But to his big luck he takes one look at my furious expression and instantly tones down on the amusement factor.

"Where do we go?" Is all he decides to ask. I don't answer except for a low growl and march off into the night without any further ceremony, dragging the poor horse after me. If I start talking now I'll be screaming within the next five minutes, not a good thing to do when we're still so close to the camp. We've got to get to the highway before I lose control of my temper. At least then we will be able to actually ride instead of having to pick out a way through the dense shrubbery.

For the next few minutes we both remain silent until we reach the road which will hopefully lead us to a bearable solution of this whole disaster.

"I'll get up and then you try and seat yourself behind me."

I'm still angry, so I don't wait for Andy's okay before mounting. He appears to have no difficulty though in copying my moves and is soon sitting behind me with one arm slung around my waist for support.

Riding without a saddle is nothing I haven't done before and our mare seems almost happy despite the rough walk to the road. Maybe we should name her. It would be something to take my thoughts off the recent events. Agate? No sounds far too much like some human's mother in law. Brown beauty? Ugh no, Slipstream? Ah, not so good, Ayren? No would have to think about the real one all the time…

…Susie would be great, it doesn't fit her at all and therefore it's just perfect. I mean I was named after some war hero and see where it got me, so Susie it is!

This productive little interlude has distracted me enough to appreciate the clear star spotted sky and the warm breeze of a beautiful summer night. I relax slightly deciding to ignore the fact that Enzageyn could turn up any given moment. This night is too nice for problems. Andy seems to have noticed the lack of tension and after half an hour cautiously dares to ask if I'm still mad at him. Of course I'm not, how could I when he looks at me with big red puppy eyes, practically radiating innocence? I wonder if he's practiced this look on his former master. Must have been quite efficient! When you look at him now you wouldn't expect him to be capable of hurting a fly. Talking about hurting, "Andy those weapons you got from the guard, do you know how to use them?"

"A bit."

He doesn't sound very reassuring. On the other hand, we are going to Giciel so he will do the fighting for us. In the light of this I suppose I don't have to lose sleep worrying about Andy's lack of fighting skills.

The rest of this night passes remarkably uneventful and I'm feeling almost happy when we set up camp as the sun is rising. As far as I can say no one has followed us, no vicious mage has harassed us, it's not raining and reasonably warm, what more could we want? Well, sleep, but I'm quite sure I'll get to that very soon.

"Can I sleep next to you?" Or maybe not so soon. Oh no, he's still got the innocent look, which makes my knees go weak. Toren you mustn't fall for this!

"No." Argh he's pouting, no I have to remember that this is a bad idea.

"Why not? I don't like sleeping alone." Bad idea, really, really bad!

"But I do."

"Liar." I need a cold bath in a cold, cold river.

"Look, if you sleep next to me, I won't be able to sleep at all, which means I'll probably fall off the horse at some point out of pure exhaustion and you'll go down with me. I don't think you'd appreciate breaking your neck, because you didn't let me get some rest."

"Fine, be like that." He grumbles and goes to lie down, putting a fair amount of space between us. I'm not convinced by his easy surrender. He's probably planning something, but there's no way I'm going to stay awake now trying to find out what it is.

Susie should alert us when something or someone nears our little campsite and this road isn't known for harboring bandits, so there's nothing more to worry about. I'm asleep the moment my head touches the ground.


	11. blackberries

Disclaimer: See last chapter

SilverWolf7: See they're cuddling! I thought about taking it further, but I guess in that kind of situation they would have other things on their minds. Pity isn't it:-)

To everybody else who's reading this, thanks for the reviews and encouraging words.

* * *

C

**Blackberries**

C

When I wake up the sun is setting in all her red and pink glory. The feeling in my left arm is gone and the reason for that is the peacefully sleeping Drow who has apparently felt the urgent need to cuddle up to me sometime during the last few hours. Why am I not surprised? I don't really mind, in fact I quite like being close to him, but I dread the possibility of getting "caught in the act". There's nothing more embarrassing and pitiful than being surprised with your head between somebody else's legs.

I try to get up without waking him, but the second I move he opens his eyes and a mischievous grin spreads on his face.

"See, you slept perfectly!"

I can't deny that, so I keep quiet and concentrate on the uncomfortable tingling in my arm go, which has started now that the blood is flowing again. I wish we had more food, but there's only the stale bread we managed to grab while making our hurried way through the camp and we don't have the time to go hunting now. Maybe the attempt to pry more information from Andy will take my mind off this unpleasant lack of nourishment. He's been amazingly uninformative so far and it certainly wouldn't hurt to know a bit more about our current adversary, seeing how dangerous the guy probably is. There will be nothing else to do anyway besides the riding and watching the dark forest glide by. I get bored easily. When we're on our way once again I start asking questions.

"So, does he have any weaknesses?"

I can't see Andy's face as he's sitting behind me, but I can feel him tense instantly. This doesn't bode well for us. I mean he didn't even blink when the dwarfs attacked, so in order to produce this kind of reaction Enzageyn must be scary as hell! Suddenly I'm not sure if I want to hear more about him. I'll probably just find out that he doesn't have any disadvantageous traits at all.

"He is very arrogant." Andy says in a halting voice. "But since he has the power to back it up this won't be of much use to us."

"Nothing else?" I ask hopelessly.

"No. There's nothing we can do."

Ah yes, I think I'll leave it at that. Why upset myself further when there's no chance of improving the situation?

"How did you become a slave?"

Morbid curiosity must be the reason for this question. It's probably inappropriate and insensitive, but hey, that's how I am. I've never cared too much about the rules for polite conversation and I'm not going to start now. Andy doesn't seem to mind though.

"We didn't have anything to eat, so my mother sold me."

He sounds very matter of fact, so I assume this is a common practice among his people. I remember my own mother and the terrible grief in her eyes when I was cast out as a murderer. I felt guilty then for hurting her so much. She was one of the few who still believed in my innocence.

"How old where you?"

"I was twelve when my Master bought me, but I spent some time before that being trained for service."

"Oh."

In my opinion twelve is an awfully young age for becoming a pleasure-slave! It seems like the Drow are just as ruthless in dealing with their own kind as they are when it comes to others.

"You sound shocked. Don't your people have slaves as well?"

"No. We believe that nobody has the right to claim another being as their property and use them at will. I must say I agree with that. I do value my own freedom."

Now that I consider it, the thought of really having or being a slave appears quite abhorrent to me. I've known about the theoretical concept for some time, but it always felt so alien and distant to me, I couldn't picture myself as neither a slave nor an owner. I still can't, but in the light of Andy's presence the whole thing starts to trouble me a lot more than it used to as does the prospect of being caught by the mage.

"Fine then, value it as long as it's still yours."

Shit, I've probably hurt his feelings now. He sounds so glum and miserable that I start to regret bringing up such a depressing topic and shut up because I can't think of anything else to say. We spend the next hours in a heavy, sullen silence each of us unable to ignore the fact that the odds of pulling this through successfully are ridiculously slim. So many things can go wrong! And of course I have to torture myself by thinking about all the possible outcomes, each one more horrible than the last, while there is absolutely nothing I could do to influence things. The woods seem dark and forbidding to me and I start seeing hidden attackers in every shadow. If I feel that way, I who have been born and raised in surroundings very similar to these, it must be worse for Andy. Even Susie is affected by the depressed mood we're radiating and loses some of her carefree energy, or maybe it's just me being upset.

When we slide off her broad back at dawn we're both too tired and worn out to do more than lie down and sleep. This time I don't protest against Andy's silent presence next to me. I need the comfort his warm body provides too badly to worry much about losing sleep.

For once I'm not the one to wake up first. I open my tired eyes to see my Drow-companion emerge from behind a scrawny bush with a very satisfied expression. Upon noticing my questioning glance he smiles and shows me the reason for his delight. Blackberries, a lot of them and just a few feet away. I love Blackberries!

"You're great! For this you'll forever be my favorite Drow!" I say before wholeheartedly committing myself to the task of eating as many of them as fast as I can. If I'll die today I'm determined to do so with a full stomach. This is so delicious. Andy seems to be amused by my enthusiasm and giggles, but I don't mind, as long as I can have the berries I'm perfectly happy with anything he does.

We leave our little camp with juice stained fingers, a bit more relaxed and happy to have discovered such a treat. Funny how a thing as small as a blackberry bush can change your whole perspective by simply existing at the right place in the right time. Well ok, the fact that we should reach Giciel's tower sometime tonight probably does contribute a bit to my recovered optimism. I even catch myself humming some half forgotten childhood tune somewhere along the way and Andy starts complaining about the sore feeling the unusual exercise has given his muscles, which is probably his way of relaxing. At least I hope so for his sake, but with him I can't really be sure.

After a few hours we have to leave the broad and well kept road in favor of a narrow path, which if I'm not mistaken, should lead us directly to the mages home.


	12. play time

Disclaimer: Drow not mine.

Alhana: Ok here's another chapter. Please don't die on me. I think I'll write at least two parts after this. (Maybe more if you get creative and give me suggestions smiles encouragingly) And when it's over I'll send you some cookies to compensate for the loss.g

Realmwriters: If you're still reading this, please tell me the name of the pizza place so that I can avoid going there.

SilverWolf7: You tell me to write one ending, but you give two suggestions! You're soooo mean! I'm gonna have to write four endings now g

A/N: I don't know if any of you liked Ayren, but I thought it would be nice to bring her up once again (even if it is only to let her suffer).

* * *

C

**Play time**

C

The remainder of our trip is blissfully boring. For a few miles I even try to teach Andy how to sing one of our traditional songs, but his tongue keeps stumbling over the unfamiliar words of my native language and I give up eventually. I've always liked music, although I'm not good enough to become a bard.

It's about four hours from dawn when we catch sight of the tower for the first time. I turn around with a relieved smile on my face, only to see Andy's less than joyful expression which looks, if such a thing is possible, even more haunted than before. What's wrong with him? He seemed perfectly happy trapped inside a prison cell, but now that we have nearly reached a save haven he is getting all nervous and tense. This is grating on my already frayed nerves, why can't he act normal for once damn it? Ok, so Giciel doesn't particularly like Drow, but he's got me to help things along. There really isn't anything to worry about. With a shrug I turn back. Fine then, let him worry as much as he wants I'll make up for it with some extra happiness.

Of course the thought that someone with a special liking for sadistic mind games and lots of superfluous power might get some sick pleasure out of surprising us just before we reach our goal, has never crossed my preoccupied mind. If it had, I would have understood Andy's fear a lot better.

But nothing happens, everything stays nearly eerily quiet without even the slightest sign that Giciel has sensed our approach and when we finally enter the yard I can see why.

"He's not here."

There are runes of warding on the door and absolutely no indication of the resident's presence is to be seen. A quick search confirms my suspicion. The stable door is closed, no horses are inside, the windows are dark and nothing is moving. My favorite Drow gives me a look that is clearly bordering on panic.

"What are we going to do now?"

How the hell should I know? I feel so cheated! Why is it that mages never do what they're supposed to do? Instead of being useful they either disrupt your life in the most irritating way possible or they are simply not there when you actually need one. Bloody bastards the whole lot of them!

"We could wait until he comes back." I suggest weakly.

"Are you MAD? You could just as well put a collar on yourself right now and save him the trouble of doing it later. Why not have a picnic while we're at it!"

Andy rages before he starts pacing and muttering softly to himself. I only catch some of it, mostly words like stupid, idiot or fuck, but nothing useful. After watching him for five minutes I slide down to rest my back against a wall, why waste precious energy? And being here isn't so bad. It's warm, the mage has not found us yet and the hope that Giciel will arrive in time is one I don't want to discard before everything is truly lost…

When Andy roughly shakes me awake the sun is shining in my face. I must have fallen asleep without noticing it. How embarrassing! He seems to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown though, which confuses me, because I don't see anything that could possibly have caused such a strong reaction.

"Toren you idiot, you have to wake up now damn you. He's here! TOREN!"

"What do you mean, he's here?" I ask blearily. "I can't see anybody!"

"Of course not." Andy hisses bitterly. "What fun would it be to just end this straight forward and miss out on playing with your prey?"

With that he hands me two things: A bracelet and a lock of hazel colored hair, both neatly tied together. The sight sends ice cold shivers down my spine. I know the bracelet, know it very well. In fact I was the one who made it all those years ago. It is amongst the few things I ever gave to Ayren while I still lived with my clan. The hair is exactly like hers and in my mind I can already see her tied up and bleeding or even worse her corpse staring at me with unseeing, empty eyes. I shiver in dread. What have I done to deserve this?

As I look up to Andy I must be deathly pale, because I can practically feel how the blood is leaving my face at a rapid speed.

True I can't stand her, but I wouldn't wish for her to be abducted by a vicious, sadistic lunatic. The thought that this time I might really be responsible for the death a relative is a terrible one and suddenly I feel light headed as if I'm about to faint. Andy slapping me in the face is probably the only thing which saves me from doing exactly that.

"What do we do now?" I ask helplessly as soon as I've recovered a bit. Andy just shrugs eyes wide and fearful and suddenly he reminds me of a trapped and cornered animal.

"We could separate", I suggest "and hope he only catches one of us, but I'm not sure if that would do any good."

Andy shakes his head. "No, if he's found me here he will find me anywhere." With a hopeless sob he sinks to the ground. This doesn't look good. As usual I have absolutely no idea what to do and Andy seems to have given up already. The thought of just blindly running off into the wood seems very appealing right now, but with my luck it would probably just result in me bumping into Enzageyn straight away.

Suddenly a scream intrudes in my internal whining.

"Ayren!"

Andy's head snaps up. "Your cousin?" he looks at the bracelet apparently making the connection. I nod, getting up, but I'm not even halfway there when he tackles me. Surprised by the unexpected attack I end up with him sitting on my chest. This is becoming quite a familiar sight.

"Get the hell off me!" I hiss, but Andy shakes his head.

"You're not going there."

I start bucking wildly trying to throw him off, but without any success. Ok different approach.

"I have to! She's my cousin."

"So?"

He really doesn't understand, but what can you expect from somebody whose family sold him for food? He could be right though. This is of course a trap; the bastard is obviously mocking me by using the doom of my past as bait. What can I do to help her without getting caught? Nothing really. He's far more powerful, more experienced and to top it off more vicious than I will ever be.


	13. slave

Disclaimer: Drow not mine

Nariel: Haha noch ein cliffhanger! Ist aber nicht meine Schuld sondern die von der bösen Drowpriesterin die grad hinter mir steht und ihre Peitsche streichelt. An die solltest du dich mal wenden, allerdings hat sie's gerne wenn du leidest. g

Alhana: Don't worry they're not gonna die. At least I'm not planning to kill them (yet). But they'll suffer! Must be my drow-like mindset… well at least you'll still have cookies.

SilverWolf7: Well so much for Ayren…

* * *

C

**Another slave**

C

"Ok. You win. I'll stay."

Andy doesn't seem convinced but he relaxes slightly and I can't help but ask once again: "So what are we going to do now?"

His eyes narrow dangerously.

"Could you please stop asking me that when you already know that I have absolutely no clue! I was trained to obey not to make my own decisions. You're the one who brought us here, you should do something!"

I'm quickly becoming angry as well. So now this mess is my fault? No way!

"It was your stupid plan that we followed if you don't remember! You are to blame for this just as much as I am!"

"You're not helping."

"Neither are you."

"If you don't mind a suggestion," Comes a dry comment from somewhere behind me. "You could at least try to run away and provide a bit of entertainment. I've had some trouble setting this up after all and I would be dreadfully disappointed if all that effort had been for nothing."

"Master!" Andy gasps in horror after looking up.

Instantly I start to struggle, but despite his obvious state of shock Andy has no trouble keeping me down and I end up cursing vehemently, still lying helplessly trapped on my back. I don't think I've ever wished to be able to vanish by power of a mere thought just as much as I do at this moment. It's such a pity that I can't. I know that the dangerous mage is somewhere behind me, but everything else is up to wild guessing.

"You've been a very bad little slut. You will be punished and you know it, don't you." The silky voice says now and Andy's expression becomes even more terrified. He starts trembling, but still holds me down. The fact that I can't see what the other one is doing back there is positively maddening.

"Let go of me." I growl softly, already torn between anger and fear.

"You will do no such thing." Commands the voice, which is very close now. Before I have time to react something cold and hard is slipped around my neck and I can hear a soft click as the clasp is fastened. He has collared me! The bastard has collared me! I'm so fucked.

Suddenly two slender, black skinned hands come into my range of vision. One of them is holding another collar, which must be similar to the one that was just put on me.

"You know what to do slave."

Andy bows his head submissively and only when I see him reach out and take the collar to fasten it around his own neck do I understand the full extent of control the mage has over him. Did I mention that I'm totally and utterly fucked? Andy has released his hold of my arms now, but I'm still in a very vulnerable position in which I can't defend myself. I don't dare to move anymore. I have heard enough stories about cruel and bloodthirsty Drow to be totally terrified. Argh he's touching me. I think I would prefer to sit on an anthill anytime!

"Get your hands off me!"

Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that, because now the fingers tighten their hold on my hair and I can feel Andy tensing on top of me.

"What was that?"

"Err, nothing?" I try. He laughs softly. Actually I think it sounds quite sinister, he's probably insane. Now would be the perfect time for some hero to come along and rescue me, but of course no one cares about my predicament. As always.

"You will soon be begging for my touch slave."

Somehow, looking in these merciless red eyes, I don't doubt him and if there wasn't this highly inconvenient thing called pride I would probably start pleading for mercy right now. I don't beg though, not yet. Instead I get up as soon as Andy lets me and send him an icy glare. I'm probably wrong in blaming him for my current situation, but I'm not in the mood to be reasonable when faced with the dire prospect of slavery.

Should I try to run? The distance I'd have to cross before reaching the first trees is one I could cover in less than ten heartbeats, but how long does it take to cast a spell? I hate to admit it, but I have no idea. And then all thoughts of flight are suddenly pushed away as a sharp burst of pain spreads from the collar through my whole body. I flinch with a startled gasp.

"That was just a beginning slave. If you don't want to feel more of that you had better do what I say."

Unfortunately for me it is this very moment that a stubborn part of my personality steps in and decides to say: "I'm not your fucking slave and just what did you do with my cousin you bastard?"

I regret the outburst as soon as the words have left my mouth, because this time the pain is much stronger and lasts until I find myself lying on the ground aching all over and with no idea how I got there. Ok, so maybe I am his slave now, but I still don't know what happened to Ayren.

"Get up slave."

I think this is a very good time to stay silent and just do what he wants without complaint. Why can't Giciel be here? He'd know what to do whereas I am very much clueless right now. Once I'm standing he grabs the collar and roughly pulls me close.

"Your cousin is dying and you my little fairy will follow her quickly if you should decide to be stubborn and disobedient."

He looks at me expectantly and for a few seconds all I can do is to stare at him before it starts to sink in, I'm his slave, and I have to do whatever he says, bow my head, kneel and grovel. Or I can consciously decide to die, but my survival instincts are simply too strong to do that. In the end I lower my gaze and say quietly: "I'll obey."

This earns me a stinging slap and a sharp: "You'll address me as Master or be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master."

If I do what he wants without much resistance he'll hopefully be less suspicious and I'll have a better chance to escape later on. But very soon even this thin sliver of hope is taken from me, when he opens a portal and orders us to pass through. The sensation of being stretched out of proportion, which comes with entering is sickening and I hope I'll never have to experience it again, because I almost throw up once I stumble out into a wide elaborately decorated hall. Andy follows shortly afterwards and nearly knocks me off my feet.

"Look where you're going damn you." I snap, but he only shrugs hopeless and resigned.

"It doesn't really matter, you know. You'll be lying down there before long anyway."

"Thanks for making me feel so optimistic."

He starts to say something but shuts his mouth and kneels immediately when the mage comes through the portal, which closes after him with a strange sizzling noise. I react with only a slight delay and imitate Andy's position, even though my version of a submissive posture is far less graceful than his. I guess it comes with practice. Not that I really want to practice something like this.

"Go to my quarters and wait there." He addresses Andy crisply, before he turns to me.

"Yes Master."

With a very bad feeling I watch Andy's quickly retreating back. In a few more moments I'll be alone with this guy! I know of course that Andy is probably useless when it comes to resisting his master or protecting me from any harm, but I've been around him for some time now and I'm already starting to miss his pleasant, unobtrusive presence. The mage, my master even though I desperately don't want this to be true, is watching me with a truly unpleasant smile.

"Now to you my pale and pretty one."


	14. darkness

Disclaimer: Drow not mine…

A/N: I feel that I should warn you. I was in a really bad mood when I wrote this chapter and it kind of reflected on the plot, meaning it's a bit more vicious than the rest. I also broke with the usual style towards the end, but I felt it would be more appropriate that way, so I hope you don't mind.

* * *

C

**Darkness**

C

I cringe when I hear this. He's called me pretty! Dolls are pretty and that's probably all that I am to him. Not good. Please whichever deity can hear me here, let me survive this and I'll be good and virtuous for the rest of my life. I'll be a fucking saint, but just get me out of here! My internal plea seems to fall on deaf ears for nothing happens, except for the next unsettling sentence.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Of course I am? What else would I be? Being at the mercy of a Drow is not something which is likely to cause pleasant feelings. I nod hesitantly and only when I see red eyes turn into angry slits I remember to say. "Yes Master."

"Good." He comes closer.

"Why?"

Why? How should I know, I just am! What does he want to hear now? That I fear him because he's so powerful? Flattery? I can't think of anything, especially not when he walks behind me where I can't see what he's doing. I have never in my whole life felt this helpless!

"I asked you a question slave."

I tense up, expecting to feel the punishment of the collar again, but nothing happens. I realize that this is my last opportunity to say something and because I can't think of anything else I blurt out. "Yes Master, I don't know Master."

"You don't know."

He's very close now. I can feel his body heat, it's so close to my horribly exposed back.

"Well if you don't know, I'll just have to give you a reason, won't I."

I nearly jump up and try to run at that statement, but before I have the time to do more than twitch he grabs the collar, effectively cutting off my air supply, and yanks me backwards so I loose my balance and fall against him.

"You don't like to be left alone, do you?" A soft whisper close to my ear and although I try very hard not to show it he must have seen something that betrayed my uneasiness at this prospect, for he laughs that haunting laugh which will probably make me shiver with dread for the rest of my life.

"Yes, I thought so." He gets up abruptly, which leaves me lying on my back. "Stay here. If you move from this spot I will punish you."

And with that he leaves, going in the same direction Andy took a minute ago. Immediately the thought of escape comes into my head. Where would I go though? I have absolutely no idea where he brought us and if I want to get away for good I'll need at least a direction. I can see a window, which is about twenty feet from my current position. I wonder if it would be worth a punishment to go there and risk a glance. Would he know? He's not here and cannot see me…

After a few minutes of agonizing about the possibility I decide that he's not omnipotent and won't find out if I go and have quick look.

The view is, mildly put, very disappointing. We seem to be in a city and of course it is a Drow city. Drow and several slaves of various races are mingling on what is obviously a market. I see no chance whatsoever to get out without being caught. Damn! As I get back to my spot on the floor despair threatens to overwhelm me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this horrible city! I really need a drink. Things would be so much easier if I were drunk and maybe I'd even have the courage to annoy him enough to get him to kill me fast instead of making me suffer here for centuries.

I sit there for what seems like hours so wrapped up in my depressed gloom that I don't notice him coming back.

"So, tell me. Have you been an obedient slave?"

I nearly jump out of my skin at the unexpected sound of his voice and whip around, eyes wide and startled.

"Yes Master."

He is circling me like a panther would do with his prey. Slowly, deliberately, full off deadly purpose and all I can do is to sit there.

"Have you moved from your spot?"

Is he daring me to lie to him or does he just want to scare me? But he can't know!

"No Master."

"I see."

The dry comment can only mean one thing. Shit, he knows! Flashes through my mind and is soon confirmed by his softly purred "Liar."

I try to swallow, but somehow my mouth has just gone desert dry. I don't want to see what happens next! Why has fate given me such a crappy life?

"Come with me." He commands, but somehow I can't bring myself to get up and stare at him, transfixed in fear. I watch one white eyebrow rise in amusement.

"I told you that you would be punished, didn't I?"

"Yes Master." It comes out as a choked whisper. I can probably be glad that I haven't wet myself yet.

"Good. So you knew. You still disobeyed and now you will have to live with the consequences."

He grabs the front of my shirt to pull me upright and it occurs to me that for a mage he is surprisingly strong. This time I follow. What else can I do? We walk through long, dark corridors while my imagination supplies me with a lot of scary scenarios, each one more painful than the last. It's a bit of an anticlimax when he just opens the door to a small, totally bare room and after telling me to go inside leaves me alone there. I hear the lock click into place and only when suddenly everything is swallowed by an impenetrable, black darkness do I begin to understand what he has planned for me.

The thought that he could never come back seems terrible to me all over sudden. I'm alone in the darkness. This is my own personal nightmare. There's nothing to distract me, no alcohol, no place to run, nobody else to turn to. Not only am I afraid of the darkness, but in my mind the accusing faces of my clan stare down on me, reject me and then they go away. Murderer they call me, turn their backs on me and I am left in pained solitude.

After a few hours I begin to whimper, soon afterwards I start screaming until I faint from exhaustion. When I wake up I'm still there, my throat is raw, it's still dark and everything starts again. I loose count after some time and I can't remember how long I've been here only the all consuming loneliness and horror stay with me.

When I'm lying on the cold stone floor, exhausted, thirsty, hungry and sobbing once more he comes back and with him comes the light. By now I have lost any pride I might have had and desperately beg him not to leave me here again, not to leave me alone. When he kisses me I don't resist, because it means he won't go away. In fact I respond quite eagerly to his touch. I think at that stage I would even have thanked him if he had whipped me as long as I didn't have to be alone again.

His hands on my skin are the affirmation of another being next to me and at this moment I crave anything which makes me feel wanted, even if it is just for my body. I spread my legs like a cheap whore without him even having to tell me to do it. I know that later I will hate and berate myself for this blatant display of weakness, but right now nothing seems more important than keeping him here. I'm sure I will die if I have to spend another second alone in this dark room. It's a bit of a surprise to me when he even takes the time to prepare me carefully, it seems almost tender, not what I expected. I welcome it though and arch into his touch, desperate to get as much contact as possible.

"I'll never be disobedient again." I promise when he is lying on top of me breathing hard after spending himself in my insides. "But please don't make me go in here another time. Please don't leave me Master."

He smiles pleased with my submission and I realize now why Andy was so afraid of him. Pain I could have dealt with, endured it and still stayed whole, but against my own mind I'm powerless. And with this he's got the perfect tool to break me. It would be so easy for him to reduce me to a sobbing wreck just by leaving now. I shiver, because I know very well that I would do anything to not have to experience this a second time.


	15. worthless

Disclaimer: Drow not mine…

Alhana: Now what do you think he'd do if he knew that you call him "that master dude"? Maybe you should go and hide…or try to bribe him.

SilverWolf7: Yes I feel sorry too, but I could probably figure something out to have them rescued.

Raven: Thank you! bows I haven't read anything quite like this either, which is one of the reasons I decided to write it. :-)

Nariel: Klar sieht er gut aus. Mein ästhetisches Empfinden lässt ja gar nichts anderes zu!

* * *

C

**Worthless**

C

When we are both dressed once more he takes me to his rooms. I'm so dazed and exhausted that except for their strange, prominent emptiness I barely notice our surroundings, needing all energy that is left to stumble after him while struggling to keep up with the fast pace he sets.

Andy is there, kneeling next to the bed and watching me as I stagger through the door.

"Get him cleaned up and rested." Our Master commands shortly. "I may wish for both of you when I come back."

And with a swish of his robes he's gone, leaving us to lick our wounds together. Feeling unable to do anything else I just stand there swaying slightly and staring at nothing. Shame starts to color my pale cheeks when I think about my actions. Really great, what have I gotten myself into? I'm certain now that won't ever be the same after my Master is through with me. Shit I'm already calling him Master even in my own mind.

"Are you hurt?" Andy is looking at me concernedly, but I just give him a tired shake of my head.

"No, he was very… considerate." I can clearly hear the tired bitterness in my voice and Andy bites his lip as if to keep from saying something, before he takes my hand to lead me into an adjacent room, where I'm presented with the sight of what must be the biggest bathtub ever. It's designed to look like a pond, so that you can just step inside without having to climb over a high rim.

I hesitate only for a second before pulling off my shirt. It's not like Andy won't see me naked soon enough, at least not if I am to rely on my Masters words. The water is warm and soothing and all by themselves my eyes slowly start to close, but when I hear Andy moving towards the door I can feel the panic starting to rise. If he goes I'll be alone!

"No! Wait, don't leave me!"

I know it sounds utterly pitiful and ridiculous, but I can't help myself. Not after being in that room. There's understanding in his eyes though and I remember how he behaved when hearing the Master laugh in our prison cell. So softly…I understand much better now why it woke him up so fast.

"Don't worry." He says quietly. "I'm only fetching the soap."

With that he reaches for a slender bottle which is standing on top of a small wooden shelf and proceeds to get in the water with me to apply its sweet, flowery smelling contents to my skin, producing a thin layer of soft, white foam. I'm not sure if I should be this passive and give in so easily, but it feels nice to have him doing this and I'm so tired. There's no point in resisting I suppose. It would only get us both in trouble.

"Don't fight it." Andy murmurs behind me, while sliding his hands up and down my back. "In the end you can't change anything anyway. Just do what he says and it won't be so bad."

I close my eyes, trying not to cry. As far as I can see this will be my life from now on. A slave and a whore, I've certainly had better prospects. I've had worse too, but somehow I can't seem to remember those at the moment. The more I think about it, the more I resent this situation. Why does it have to be me? I didn't do anything wrong! Well not much anyway.

"So it won't be bad if I just give in and be his bitch, will it? Yes I can see that it will be great." I snap suddenly angry.

"Better than punishment."

That sobers me up instantly and I sort of collapse into a wet, hopeless heap. Of course I will do what he orders me to. The memory of the terrible blackness is still painfully fresh in my mind. Anything is better than being exposed to my own demons, without the means of escape. I continue to brood passively while Andy gets me out of the water, dries me off before I get to drink a bit of water to soothe my parched throat and then he leads me to the bed, where we both fall asleep after only a few minutes.

The first thing I hear upon I slowly returning to consciousness is my Masters voice telling Andy to wake me, which he does by running his hands down my sides and whispering in my ear. As I open my eyes and he pulls back I'm presented with the sight of our sparsely clothed Master looking down on me, his expression hungry, red eyes gleaming.

"So now that you're awake, do you remember what you promised slave?"

"Y…yes I do Master."

My faltering reply is met with a feral grin and I suspect he won't make it easy for me. Not that I would really expect him to, but the thought alone exhausts me and fills me with an uneasy foreboding.

"And you will honor your promise?"

"I'll try my best Master."

That laugh again.

"Yes. I'll make sure of that trust me."

I wince at the implications of this sentence. I knew of course, but hearing it spoken aloud somehow makes it more real and threatening. Then he becomes businesslike and says: "Well, I know you can be quite enthusiastic if you want to be." A dirty smirk accompanies that statement and in my mind I see myself again, desperately clinging onto him, half crazed by my own fears and guilt. Not a pretty picture.

"And it will suffice for now, but you'll still be expected to learn some things. Andy can help you with that."

"Yes Master." We both say in unison. I think I'm going to hate these two words by the end of this night!

"Do you wish to observe his training Master?" Andy asks politely, running nimble fingers through my tangled hair.

"I may. From time to time, but mainly you'll be alone. You have enough spare time after all."

My training? Suddenly I feel quite overwhelmed by the prospect of all these enormous changes my personality will have to undergo if I still want to have something resembling a life and stay sane at the same time. I'm not sure I can do this. Even though I know perfectly well that I'll have to if I don't want to end up totally broken. Bend but don't break. I'll have to pretend as good as I can and I'm very aware of the fact that it's going to be hard, terribly hard!

My Masters exploring hands run slowly over my tense body. Although he's gentle and does nothing to hurt or alarm me I can't help but become restless. It's almost a relief when he bows down to kiss my unresisting lips and I can finally react instead of just lying there passively accepting his touch. Almost by themselves my hands seem to find their way to his head and into the white hair to draw him nearer. Better to get this over with as quickly as possible. Obviously he does not share my last sentiment, because the kiss comes to a sudden end.

"Impatient are we?" He mocks and motions for me to sit up. Maybe I was too eager, but I just had to act. I've always been rather impatient and waiting is not something I like. I can feel Andy moving to sit behind me, his arm sneaking around my waist. His chin comes to rest on my shoulder and I start to feel at least a bit better. His warm presence at my back is strangely reassuring, because if he can do this I must be able to do it too.

"Do you want to know how I killed your cousin?"

And there goes all reassurance. I need to know though out of some perverse sense of duty and force myself to nod. It seems to please him, for he looks quite delighted. He probably would have told me anyway, just to see my misery.

He puts one slender finger under my chin and draws me nearer until he can whisper in my ear.

"I forced her to drink Chatai, one of the slower acting, but incredibly painful poisons. I'm sure you heard her scream when it started to take effect. Such a pity she passed out after only a few seconds."

I shiver, but he's not finished yet.

"But before that she told my some interesting things about you." No! I know what he'll say next and I'd give anything to shut him up. I don't want to hear it!

"They cast you out." I close my eyes and he continues. "Now why would they do that? Such a terrible punishment, it must have been something dreadful."

He pats my head in mock compassion, his cheek resting against mine.

"What did you do? Hmm? Tell us."

I won't do it! I won't admit a deed which I've never committed!

"I did nothing Master."

"Oh, so they cast you out for nothing? Did they think you're worthless? Yes, I guess that must be it. Nobody cared for you, you're of no value at all; just superfluous baggage they needed to get rid of."

"No!"

A hard grip in my hair, which forces me to look him into the eyes. "You're being disrespectful slave. Are you calling me a liar?"

Despite his calm tone I flinch. "No Master."

"Good. And you know I'm right. Take your cousin for example; she didn't care about you at all. She betrayed you without a second thought. So you see nobody wants you. You really are worthless. Nothing more than dirt."

I don't know why this hurts so much, but somehow after all that I've been through by now his voice cuts deep in my soul and my tired mind can only wail 'no!' over and over. I can't concentrate when I'm confronted with this hard, icy red stare and a small whimper escapes me.

"Say it slave."

"I…." I can't continue, if I say the words he'll be right.

"Say it. You don't want to disobey, do you?"

"No Master. Please!"

"Now!"

I try to look away, but he won't let me still keeping his tight grip in my hair.

"I'm… I…."

"Look at me." He hisses as I close my eyes. The grip is becoming so tight, that it is painful and the promise of that Room hangs above my head like the axe of an executioner.

"I'm worthless." I croak out defeated and instantly I am released into Andy's welcoming arms, where I start to tremble helplessly while he strokes my back in an attempt to calm me.

"And you, I hope you still know what you are." Our Master addresses him coolly.

"I'm your slut Master." Is the resigned answer.

"Yes. Mine. Make sure you remember that when Vergir comes to fetch you in a moment."

"Yes Master."

Fetch him? I'll be alone with the Master? All blood leaves my face and I have to bite down hard on my lips to keep from begging Andy to stay. I know he has no say in this either.


	16. adjusting

Disclaimer: Drow not mine…

* * *

C

**Adjusting**

C

With increasing fear I watch Andy as he's combing his hair, putting on some stuff that must be perfume and finally a slight touch of make up, while our Master is idly playing with my hair. He never lets me forget that he's there, making me more nervous by the second. The waiting is probably the worst part, but at the same time I wish it would never end.

When he is finished Andy looks very pretty, almost like an exquisite doll, so fragile it seems as if you could break him with a careless touch and I wonder if that is how I appear to my Master. I've never spend too much time thinking about my appearance, the flowing water of a river doesn't give you a clear view of your features, with most of my life spent outdoors I've never had much chance to use anything else and with an upbringing that concentrated more on other aspects of life I never actually felt the need to worry about it. I suppose I look like any elf, delicate features, almond eyes and long hair, which in my case is a blue black shade reminiscent of ink.

A knock on the door lets me flinch, that must be this Vergir, who has come to fetch Andy. I wish he'd just go away and let me keep the only comfort that I have left! But of course he doesn't, no he comes inside instead and after a short greeting to my Master stares, first at Andy and then, to my great dismay at me when he discovers my presence.

As he walks over to have a closer look at me I hope with every step that he'll slip and break his neck. What a surprise when he doesn't oblige me.

"A new slave? Where did you get that one cousin? He must have cost you a fortune judging by his looks."

Is he talking about me? He must be, because the next thing he does is to lift my chin with his finger an assessing look on his face. If my Master had not taken a tight, painful hold of my wrist at that moment I think I would have told him in no uncertain terms to fuck off and go to bother somebody else. As it is he still notices the way my eyes narrow in indignation.

"A bit willful I would say."

"I've only had him for two days and he's untrained. But you're right, I plan to work on that part and besides, he was for free so I don't complain and enjoy the challenge."

The silky promise fills me with dread and somehow his way of saying "for free" makes me feel incredibly cheap, which of course was quite possibly his intention.

"For free? No clan or anybody who'd object?"

I know what is coming now. This opportunity for further humiliation is too good for him to let it pass by.

"No. Nobody wanted him. They cast him out as worthless. Isn't that true slave?"

I'll have to say it. Again! And strangely the knowledge that I will do it makes me hate myself even more than him.

"Yes Master. I'm worthless Master."

I try to hide behind a curtain of hair and he lets me, for now. And why not, he will have every chance to do anything he wants to me in a few minutes anyway, because I'm not strong enough to defy him. Absorbed in my self loathing I never notice Andy leaving and am startled from my thoughts when he touches my bare shoulder with a warm hand.

"Master?" I ask looking up in surprise before realizing that I'm alone with him. Once I do though I swallow, grit my teeth and try to mentally prepare myself for whatever he's going to do next. I become more and more nervous when he does nothing but watch me in a detached clinical way that is simply too creepy for me to not start fidgeting.

"My cousin is quite taken with you." He says out of the blue.

So his cousin wants to fuck me too. Now isn't that great! Such an improvement to my situation! Does he expect me to say something, to be happy? No, I guess not, he knows too well how I feel about this. In fact he can discern all my feelings far too well for my taste! I notice too late that my expression has turned sulky and try to correct this flaw without much success.

He does not comment on this though and only beckons me closer until I stand in front of him next to the bed. We're separated by mere inches of air and to my disgrace I can't seem to look him into the eyes or even his face. Well not until he takes hold of my throat with both hands and practically forces me to.

"You may resist me if you like."

Yes, thank you for that generous offer. Taunt me why don't you! As if any resistance on my part would change the eventual outcome. I can still breathe, but for how long? Will he force me to struggle? Maybe he'd prefer it that way, to make things more interesting.

"Do I have to Master?"

He smiles, the cold predatory smile of a shark that has caught the enticing scent of fresh blood and I realize belatedly that this simple question has implied my mental capitulation, my acknowledgment of his power over me, because if I had any hope left I would have gone for resistance instead of accepting his inevitable victory before the fight has even started.

"No you don't actually have to, but I expect you will later, out of pure instinct."

Before he has fully spoken the last word he has already thrown me backwards, on the bed and follows with the speed of a hunting cat pinning both my wrists over my head. The unexpected impact has left me a little breathless so I can only gasp weakly when he bites down on my shoulder so hard he actually breaks the skin and draws blood. It's fucking painful! Does my permission to resist include the permission to bite him as well?

I don't get the chance to find out, because he kisses me with my blood still on his lips. I can taste it as I automatically open my mouth to let him in. Half an hour later, covered in scratches and bite marks, I try to escape his touch for the first time and after he has me pinned down once again a flash of cruel triumph flits across his face that frightens me into compliance once more.

After another hour I start pleading, which only results in a vicious beating with a riding crop that leaves bright red marks on my backside and thighs. This night I don't get any preparation and I cry out in pain as he enters me with only the barest of lubrication. By now I'm too exhausted though to put up any serious resistance and my feeble attempts to crawl away are more amusing to him than anything else. If I had been able to kill him I think I would have tried it then, this is even worse than the pain on the outside.

When he hits that certain spot inside of me I realize with horror that despite all the pain I'm in my body still reacts to the stimulation. At that point I start to cry, I feel so helpless and humiliated! He obviously loves it judging by his eager expression and because he forced me to lie on my back I'm now terribly exposed, I can't hide my face in a pillow so he can see everything, every emotion that shows on my face, fear, helpless anger, revulsion, I just can't hold them back anymore. This continued attack on my self-respect is wearing me down and I think it must have all become too much, because I pass out before he has finished.

The next morning finds me hurting everywhere, the arm of my sleeping Master draped over my chest. I decide that moving is probably a bad idea, because one: it would hurt and two: he'd wake up and start doing unpleasant things to me. I close my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. I might need it later. My attempt proves unsuccessful though and eventually I abandon it in favor of the less satisfying but easier manageable stare-at-the-ceiling strategy.

This works quite well until Andy comes in and makes a noise that wakes our Master. My favorite Drow looks decidedly better than I do, with no scratches or bruises too be seen and he seems to be quite well rested in contrast to my own state. I can see his eyes widening slightly when he notices the marks I have acquired during the last night.

I don't know it yet, but in the next months I will add a lot more to those while going through the beds of nearly all of the higher ranking members in the house. Their desire for dominance can be painful at times. Ironically I discover during this time that playing the whore is one of the few things I'm actually good at, even though I still don't like it much. After I have gotten over the first shock I learn quickly to read certain signs and how to respond to them in order to avoid unnecessary pain on my part. It is amazing how you can get used to even the most awful things after some time. By the time my fourth month as slave has passed I'm able to wrap most of the Drow around my finger and manipulate them at least a little. I can cry at will now, because Vergir likes me to "play innocent", as he calls it. Unfortunately this ability to influence things to my advantage does not work with my Master and the first time I try it my attempt lands me in the Room for three terrible days.

I get to spend most of the time with Andy and find out that we are actually quite a good team and more alike than I thought, so it is no wonder that I like the assignments the best where we work together and put up a show for the Masters to watch, like some strange sort of play. Fortunately this is what we do most of the time, because our Master has adopted a "look but don't touch" policy where others are concerned. Of course we are still sent away, but only to carefully chosen individuals.

Andy says that this is better than being confined to one room as his former Master used to do and despite my dislike for this new lifestyle which was so brutally forced on me I must agree that it could be worse. I have seen what they do to some of the other slaves who work in the stables or the kitchen and afterwards I was incredibly grateful that chance has not put me there. As long as we are obedient we are granted some privileges like going to the market and such. We don't starve, get nice clothes and little by little I start to adjust to the altered circumstances of my existence.

After six months here when I have more or less resigned myself to the fate of being a bed slave, my life is turned around once again.

On that morning Andy and I have gone to get a necklace at the market and there in the milling crowd I see it. A black skinned face that bears my cousins features. I stop dead in my tracks, which leads to Andy bumping into me rather inelegantly. There's another Drow with her .When Andy follows my line of vision and sees them he turns grey.

* * *

Hmm, I don't know if I went to fast at the end. Do you think I should have drawn it out, explained in more detail?

Please tell me what you think. (Oh and sorry for the evil cliff-hanger) g


	17. giciel

Disclaimer: Drow not mine…

Alhana: Don't worry the danger has passed :-) I gave the Master some cookies and promised you'd share the next batch with him.

Lady Janelly: Well here's what happens, even though Ayren has only a small role. Evil me always using her as "fill up"…her miraculous survival will be explained in later chapters by the way.

Cat in the web: Hach danke das freut mich aber dass dir meine stories gefallen! geschmeicheltfühlundrotwerd

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I seem to go through phases with my stories… and Blickwinkel took up quite some time.

Nariel: Ach ja a propos Blickwinkel, welches Buch ist denn der schwarze zauber, der mit dem größenwahnsinnigen kristall mit diesem unsäglichen namen? (Ich hab die bücher nach nacht ohne sterne nur auf english, nehme aber einfach mal an dass du servant of the shard meinst.) falls das stimmt dann hast du recht, aber von entreri und jarlaxle zusammen in eine ecke gedrängt zu werden stell ich mir trotzdem irgendwie furchteinflößend vor.

* * *

C

**Giciel**

C

"Giciel." He whispers wide eyed and his grip on my arm is so hard I think I'll have several new bruises tomorrow. I don't really notice it at that time though, because my mind is still trying to comprehend what I'm seeing.

"But she's dead!" I say rather stupidly, as this is quite obviously not the case. When he doesn't show any reaction and only continues to stare I turn around to grab his shoulders and shake him.

"What do we do now damn it? If he finds out about their presence we're dead!"

"He must've turned their skin color." He mumbles absently commenting the obvious, before he suddenly flinches.

"We can't let them see us." Oh really? Although there's no need for it Andy has switched to an urgent whisper and this tells me more than anything else that he's afraid. We both are. But even as he says the words my cousin just has to look in our direction and a second later I can clearly see her point to where we are standing. With a muttered curse I turn around and pull Andy towards a less crowded side street. He holds me back though.

"That's a dead end Toren! We can't go there!"

"So where do you suggest we go then?" I hiss agitatedly, while trying to keep track of their progress through the crowd. I'm quite certain that if we don't find a way to leave the market very soon, they'll catch up with us eventually.

"We have to split up, that way we'll be able to move faster. Meet me at the Silver in an hour."

And just like that he's gone, slipped away in the crowd. I am left standing there cursing him softly but continuously. Of course it'll be much easier for him to blend in, in this city so full of Drow where I stand out like a sore tooth, because the color of my skin sets me apart from everybody else. It is also because of my skin color that most of them wish to bed me, to have me begging under them.

Sometimes I hate the fact that I'm so pale, especially when I look at the bruises I still acquire frequently in the course of a night with my Master, how they stand out darkly against the whiteness of my skin. He loves to mark me and knows very well that I can't stand it, this constant reminder of his power over me. Even though I no longer try to resist, that doesn't mean I can accept it without difficulty.

But for now I do my best to look inconspicuous and pull up the hood of my expensive black cloak in an attempt to hide my features, before I turn and try to escape the searching gaze of that troubling person who wears my cousin's face.

As I am soon forced to find out when she manages to corner me in another deserted side street, she apparently is the very same Ayren I know and detest. In her efforts to catch me she has lost her companion or maybe he went after Andy, but I neither know nor care I just want to get rid of her before anybody sees us, tells my Master about this little encounter and thereby causes our drawn out and painful death.

Oh well maybe he'll not kill me, I still have some use after all, but I won't like what he'll do, that much is certain. With these cheerful thoughts at the back of my head it is no wonder that the first thing I do is to snap at her: "What the fuck do you think you're doing running after me like this?"

It seems my evident lack of joy at her sight comes as a bit of a surprise to her and in reply she can only stutter incoherently.

"But you… I … I thought that…don't you want to leave Toren?"

I have to grit my teeth to keep from strangling her.

"Why are you here?" I ground out after taking a few seconds to compose myself enough to speak quietly instead of screaming so loud I'd probably shatter some windows. I can guess of course, but I want to hear it from her lips. Now she comes to rescue me! Six months after I've been broken and used in so many ways I can't even count them anymore?

"We came to get you back." She says uncertainly, taken aback by my sudden anger. "No one deserves to be under the control of that …that bastard!"

I can only laugh cynically.

"And yet when you cast me out you said I deserved it! I did nothing then, I was innocent. You forced me out of the only home I've ever known for something that I never did and condemned me to a life of loneliness and danger, but now that you have had a taste of what it is like to be alone and powerless you come running to rescue me, the murderer; the one you sent away? Do you expect me to get on my knees and thank you now?"

The last words I spit out with an amount of bitter hatred I never knew I felt towards her and I can see her flinch at my harsh accusations. I know of course that it wasn't entirely her fault, but I'm so caught up in my fury I can't bring myself to care right now.

"You have no idea what I went through." I growl and roughly push her against a wall, trapping her wrists above her head like it has been done to me so many times in the past months and I can clearly see the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Do you think you can just come and take me back and get on with your life, that everything will be fine again? It doesn't work that way Ayren."

"I know!" An anguished wail, but before I can say or do anything else someone grabs my collar from behind. I was so focused on my cousin that I didn't notice his approach and now it is too late. The last thing I feel is a hard yank backwards and then the sensation of walking through or rather being pushed, because I'm not inclined to walk anywhere voluntarily as long as I don't know where I'm going, through warm water until we all tumble down in an untidy heap on the carpeted floor of a richly furnished room.

By pure chance I come to lie under who I assume must be Giciel still in his Drow guise and am presented with a short uncontrolled flash of lust in his eyes before he gets a grip on himself and rises. The situation is strangely familiar and new at once, because what usually follows after I see such an expression in the eyes of somebody who's lying on top of me is quite different from this hasty withdrawal. I do my best to suppress a mocking smirk in his direction and because of all the practice I've had during the last months I even succeed fairly well.

"I hope you are aware that this will have unpleasant consequences."

I can't resist telling him, although I'm sure he must know, having fought against Drow before. This puts a sour smile on his handsome face.

"Oh really?"

With a careless flick of his hand the ebony skin changes back to its normal golden color and against my will I find myself wondering what it would be like if I were to sleep with him. Would he mark me as my Master does? I wouldn't put it past him seeing the rather cool look he is currently giving me. Or maybe that is just the usual condescension from a gold Elf towards a grey, as they like to call us. I've only known him for a few seconds and already I can't stand the git. That does not bode well for our future interactions, especially when I'm only too aware of the fact that I'll have to depend on him for protection.

"Why did you come anyway?"

He frowns and Ayren blurts out a reprimanding "Toren!", someone tell me please why I ever regretted her supposed death.

"Do you mind? If so I can send you back immediately and you can go and be a slave for the rest of your life."

Ah I see, he doesn't like me either. Maybe he's just annoyed, because I caused that short slip of self control and saw his inappropriate look. I don't mind, I'm quite used to being around people who don't like me for some reason or another, so all I do is to smile and say: "No thanks, the food there wasn't all that good."

I hope he finds a way to get the collar off me before my Master learns of my un-allowed absence. The mage gives me a last irritated glance and turns to Ayren to alter her appearance back to the usual whiteness with the same casual gesture he had used on himself.

"Very well." He says to her. "Your cousin is here now and our bargain settled, from now on his dealings will be directly with me."

She nods and turns to me. "I would have expected you to be more grateful after all that I've done for you Toren, but maybe I've presumed too much. Please be aware that I consider all obligations fulfilled now and will leave you be."

Before I can give a sarcastic reply to her little speech she has already turned around and left the room leaving me to stare after her in helpless anger. Why is it that she always provokes this kind of reaction in me? I want to scream at her, tell her that in fact she has worsened my situation by doing this, removing me from my Master's reach without preventing him from going after me, leaving me at the mercy of this mage who presently does nothing more than to watch me with a slight smile on his lips amused by our interaction.

"We should find a way to remove that." He says pointing towards the collar.

"You wish me to pay?" I ask with an elegantly raised eyebrow for no other reason than to annoy him further and for a second I can see the battle of conflicting emotions on his face. He knows that it would be so easy to have me, in fact I have practically offered myself, but his moral background does not allow him to take advantage of the situation. I permit myself a smirk to let him know that I am fully aware of his desires and his inability to force me.

My mirth doesn't last for long though, because suddenly the only thing I feel is the pain from my collar. So he has found out sooner than I expected is the last coherent thought I manage before everything becomes a blur of red, tears and stars flashing in front of my closed eyelids. Through the haze of pain I can dimly hear myself desperately begging for forgiveness, begging for him to stop even though he cannot hear me until my throat is raw from screaming and I'm so exhausted I can only whimper while drifting in and out of consciousness.

Just when I think I can't stand this any longer, I will break for good and die here on this soft carpet, soaked with my blood, tears and other more distasteful fluids, just when I have finally given up it all ends as quickly as it started. Too weak and exhausted to even open my eye I let myself fall into the merciful darkness of unconsciousness.


	18. new circumstances

Disclaimer: Drow not mine…

LadyJanelly: No, not too late. I couldn't let it end like this! I don't want Andy to be his slave…

Nariel: Hihi na dann wisch mal schnell den Sabberfaden da weg g Hatte allerdings immer schon Lust den beiden mal eine Affäre anzudichten. Vielleicht bekommst du da ja noch was zu sehen…Kann mir quasi schon bildlich vorstellen wie Kimmuriel angewidert das Gesicht verzieht nachdem er die beiden irgendwo überrascht hat lacht dreckig und reibt sich die Hände

* * *

C

**New circumstances**

C

When I'm back to something resembling distant awareness I can feel myself being carried down a corridor, a door is opened and then there is some soft material under me. I can't be bothered to move or open my eyes. Every bone and muscle in my battered body must be hurting and it takes some effort to keep from groaning as gentle hands slowly start to pry the stained and sticky clothes off me. At some point the hands stop moving about and what I believe to be a healing potion is poured down my throat. I swallow without resistance, because I recognize the taste. It is the same potion I get from my Master whenever I come back with painful wounds from one of the more violent encounters with a patron. He doesn't me to bear the marks of others for long. I know from experience that it tastes like ork piss, but is very effective and I'm thankful when I can feel it starting to take effect.

Shortly afterwards the hands return to their task and with something resembling bitter amusement I notice how after the worst damage is treated the touch slowly but surely gets a different quality, tenderly, sensually tracing the lines and curves of my body while cleaning me with a wet cloth. So when he thinks me unconscious even Giciel the tower of morality doesn't hesitate to indulge in his desires. I can dimly remember Andy telling me that he's only a half Elf. He must have been wrong, because after what I've seen and heard from him until now he certainly shows all the typical traits I would expect of a full blooded golden Elf Lord, the arrogant bastard. In this moment I nearly wish my Master would come and kill him, so I wouldn't have to deal with his irritating, condescending attitude.

I miss Andy, usually he was the one to look after me when I got hurt and although our relationship certainly had a very sexual basis he knew better than to bother me in times like this! Out of habit I make no move to resist this intrusive contact until I realize after a few minutes that this is not some Master in that damned city whom I have to obey and give pleasure, but an allegedly honorable hero who is currently touching me without my permission. And judging by the soft hiss I can hear, he has now come across the hand shaped bruises on my hips, which are a souvenir from the last night I had to spend with Vergir.

As his fingers come to rest on those bruises with a light, careful touch, I'm pushed past the boundaries of my quiet endurance and even though every move still hurts I firmly grab his wrist and send him an icy glare.

"Thank you for your efforts, but I would appreciate it if you could be so kind as to grant me some peace and let me rest now. Even though I may be a whore I do have my limits."

I manage to ground this out keeping at least the thin veneer of forced politeness towards him, for he did give me the potion after all, which is quite expensive and wasn't strictly necessary to keep me alive.

Surprised to see me wake up so quickly, he pulls back as if burned and blushes. If I wasn't so tired I'd probably laugh now, but presently I'm only relieved to see him look away in embarrassment as he swiftly covers me with a blanket and leaves the room as quickly as possible without actually breaking into a run. At the door he turns and says: "Don't worry, he can't reach you here. I've adjusted the wards." And then he is gone, but I don't feel reassured. Not at all.

The cursed collar is still there and I can only guess why my Master has left me alive, after this. Maybe it has to do with the wards Giciel was talking about or he wants me to come back by myself. Hell I'd probably do it, if I could! I can't though and I don't think Giciel would show any understanding if I asked him to gate me back to the city. So I can only wait and hope that he won't punish Andy for my disappearance. Still worrying I finally fall into a light, exhausted sleep while the potion is working its way through my body steadily mending the damage caused by the collar.

This time I'm woken by the feel of a presence I know only too well. He doesn't say or do anything. He just stands there, but the second I become aware of his projection floating next to the bed I am crouching on the ground in terrified submission all pain forgotten for the moment. Never mind that he can't touch me when he's like this, sometimes all it takes is a single word for him to reduce me to a shivering heap.

"I'm sorry Master!" I whisper trembling. "I accept my punishment."

He laughs softly.

"Of course you do bitch. You should know better than to allow anybody to remove you from my presence."

"Yes Master. Please I'm sorry. He's more powerful than I am. What are your orders Master?"

I ramble on fearfully.

"He, the one who killed my brother and saved your cousin? This… Elf?"

I can clearly hear the distaste in his words and flinch.

"Yes Master."

"He has healed you?"

"Yes Master."

Is he going to punish me? But the smile which follows my confirmation is one I know only too well. It usually appears when he is about to order me or Andy to go and seduce someone to gain an advantage or merely to give him an opportunity to use us as a bargaining chip to trade for future favors. It would fit perfectly with his twisted sense of humor to have me first seduce and then betray Giciel into his arms. We both are familiar with the procedure and so all he says is: "You know what you have to do slave."

I nod relieved that it isn't me who has become the aim of his wrath.

"Yes Master."

"Good."

And just like that he is gone without a sound, in that discreet, quiet way, which makes you wonder if he has ever been there at all and I am left alone, kneeling on the floor, overcome with a deep sense of resignation. As long as he lives I will never be free and maybe not even after his death, for there are many who envy him the ownership of two beautiful slaves and would go through a lot of trouble to get their hands on either Andy or me.

It will be so easy to do this, to seduce the other mage. Too easy. In fact I have practically started the whole process already without even trying to. With a sigh I get back on the bed where I lie, worry and stare at the lavishly decorated ceiling without being able to take anything in, with my thoughts going in an endless circle.

What will I do now? Can I try and play both parts? Obey my Master while trying to get Giciel to help me. The thought alone leaves me trembling with fear. My Master knows me too well, he would certainly expect something like this and be prepared for it, but if Giciel proves to be stronger than him… he has defeated his brother after all...

I come to no conclusion and decide that for the time being I will go along with the plan and see what happens. After some time I realize that I won't be able to go back to sleep and get up wincing at the soreness in my strained muscles. Since I'm not wearing a single shred of clothing I decide to borrow a sheet from the bed. It is surprisingly clean, which leads me to believe that Giciel has been back in here while I was sleeping to either change the bedding, or move me to a different room. I have no way of telling which one it was, but it doesn't really matter.

I exit the room and walk down a corridor in search of a bath or a toilet, but what I find when opening the very first door I come across is my cousin. Luckily she is fast asleep and I manage to close the door without waking her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, not angry and tense as she usually is when in my presence and I wonder why she has made the effort to go after me. With my forced departure all official ties between us have been severed so she wasn't actually obliged to do anything, but she did take the risk and I have no idea what moved her to take this step, besides vague guesses about honor and such.

After this I hesitate to open any other doors, who knows what I might find behind them? And after standing in front of the next door for what must be about five minutes I'm relieved that I didn't attempt to open it, because suddenly it is opened from the inside to reveal a very frustrated Giciel. Out of pure instinct I take a quick step backwards and lower my gaze. As a slave you learn quickly to avoid the close proximity of an angry Master. It only serves to make you target of their irritation, which invariably results in pain.

I'm surprised when instead of reprimanding words I hear concerned questions.

"Oh, you're awake." An embarrassed pause. "Good. Do you want to take a bath or eat something?"

"I …um… yes a bath would be very nice." Best I play the part of the "distressed innocent" for now, that way I'll appear more harmless and he'll have no reason to suspect betrayal from my side.

"Very well. Follow me."

He leads me to another room which holds a wooden tub. It isn't nearly as luxurious as the one my Master has in his quarters, but it's got hot water in it and that is all I need at the moment. Without a second thought I let the sheet fall to the floor. I'm used to be naked in front of others by now, but apparently Giciel is not used to have somebody undress in such a careless fashion in his presence, because he blushes once again, but manages to keep his voice steady when he says: "I think I'll leave you now. Please feel free to use anything you need."

"Thank you." I say pretending not to notice how much he's affected by the sight of my naked body. The atmosphere is not relaxed enough for suggestive comments, so I decide to ignore his badly hidden glances.

"Do you wish to dine with me tonight?"

No, I don't, but considering how things have turned out I guess that what I want or don't want is of no consequence in this matter.

"Yes, thank you. That would be nice."

I force a smile on my face, hiding the anger I feel at the pity I can see in his eyes as he once again notes the many marks on my back, neck and thighs. Hypocritical bastard, looking at me like this while I bet all he can think of is adding some more to them! Thankfully he decides not to test my patience by staying any longer and with polite words takes his leave so I can finally submerge my sore limbs in the wonderful warm water and find a bit of relaxation before I have to apply myself to the task at hand.


	19. dinner

Disclaimer: Drow not mine…

Alhana: I feel almost sorry for Giciel, because I let him succumb so easily, but his seduction is a necessary part of the story. Anyway, how about some chocolate cake for a change:-)? I love chocolate cake!

Nariel: Ja , wieso sind sie nicht alle schwul… hab ich mich auch schon gefragt. Wäre nachvollziehbar! Willst du auch was vom Kuchen?

* * *

C

**Dinner**

C

Once I feel sufficiently clean and relaxed I climb out of the tub to find some clothes already prepared for me on a bench. They fit surprisingly well and I like the light lavender hue of the robe, even though it feels a bit strange to wear something that covers so much skin after six months spent for the most part in a far more revealing attire. Hopefully I will not do something embarrassing like stumble over the hem for example, which is just slightly too long. But with nothing else available I decide to leave them on and start to braid my hair. Some time later, after a critical look in the mirror I'm satisfied that my appearance is suitably alluring without being too obvious about it and I slowly make my way back to the room I woke up in to watch the sun slowly sink below the horizon in all her red and golden glory.

I have only been there for about half an hour when I can hear a polite knock from the door. It is Giciel, who has come to fetch me personally. The slight, nearly imperceptible intake of breath I can detect as he lays eyes on me, tells me that I have indeed done well in my efforts to look innocent but tempting and for good measure I add a quick seemingly insecure smile before looking away.

"Dinner is ready if you'd like it now." He says in a neutral tone.

"Wonderful." I reply with a grin, walking over to join him. "What are we going to have?"

"I made some vegetables with rice. I'm afraid though that my cooking is not without fault, but since your cousin has survived it you should too."

Almost against my will I start to feel a bit more sympathetic towards him after that admission. I can't really cook either and all attempts to produce anything more complicated than potatoes have been a disastrous failure. Even pancakes are simply beyond me.

"Ah well I've survived a lot." I say wryly. "My own cooking for example and you can't be worse than me."

"That remains to be seen then."

Good he's smiling. If he can just get over is self-conscious pity I'll have him exactly where I want him. That'll take some work though. Or maybe I could even convince him that I need his compassion, acted out in a certain way after the cruel touches of those Drow, to relieve my memories…we'll see. For now I smile back and follow him to the dining room. For a second I start to fear that Ayren will be there as well, which would make my task a lot harder, because she knows me and would probably see through at least parts of my act, but when he opens the door a table with only two settings is revealed. Nearly dizzy with relief I slump down on one of the chairs.

Only when I feel strange at seeing him gracefully take his seat on the opposite side, it occurs to me that I have not eaten while actually sitting at a table for quite some time and I think I'll savor the experience of being treated as an equal as long as it lasts.

"I hope that everything has been to your satisfaction so far?" He asks in an attempt to make light conversation. It's also been a long time since anybody has earnestly wanted to know how I feel about something and I can only stare at him for a few seconds in surprise before answering: "Yes thank you very much."

After this exhausting response we proceed to eat silently for a few minutes. He has of course greatly exaggerated when telling me that he couldn't cook and I have to admit that the meal tastes quite good in its simplicity. When he offers me some wine though, I automatically decline saying: "No thank you, but I'm not allowed…" I break off realizing how that must sound. But it is true, my Master has forbidden us to take an offered drink from anybody but him, as it could be laced with drugs, a somewhat common practice amongst his kin.

"Not allowed?"

Argh this is embarrassing, but on the other hand, maybe I can get him to make a promise concerning the removal of the outward sign of my existence as a slave and so I say pointedly: "Yes. Not allowed. I'm still wearing the collar am I not? And thus I'm officially still considered His slave, bound to obey his orders."

"Yes." He sounds sad. "I'm sorry, but it withstood all my attempts to remove it. I still have some options left. Those will take time though, as I'll have to prepare and look up some things."

"Don't worry." I actually manage to smile saying this, but of course he worries anyway.

"I just hope the wards will be strong enough, so he doesn't locate you before we have managed to remove that…thing."

I'm tempted to laugh. He can't even bring himself to say the word, dislike written clearly all over his expressive gold skinned face. As for my Master finding me, well there isn't much I can say to him about that affair seeing that it has already come to pass despite all assurances on the contrary. I wonder what He will do with Giciel, kill him, make him a slave like me, another one to pass around and mark? What would be his weakness? In this moment I feel that it'd be a mercy if he was killed quickly and I wouldn't have to see this open, caring face vanish under a mask of false pleasure as did mine.

"Don't worry." I repeat. "I'm used to it by now. It's the things that come with it which are far worse and won't leave me with the simple removal of a piece of silver."

"I will help you." He says and seems very convinced that I'll let him, which brings me to another question I must ask, because for someone in my circumstances it would be suspicious if I did not and I truly want to know too.

"I appreciate that of course, but why would you do this for one like me? I'm a cast out, worthless, a slave, certainly no one who warrants such attention and I have nothing to give in return."

He is clearly shocked that I would speak of myself in such low terms and cries: "No! Please, I wouldn't expect anything from you. Not after…after…"

"After I was made the bitch of almost every higher ranking member in my Masters house." I cut in sharply, angered for some reason by his inability to say the words, my voice coated in only half faked self loathing and also having decided that pretending to have some kind of nervous breakdown will help my cause.

"But you couldn't have…"

"I'm just a toy, fit to be used." I continue more softly, ignoring his protest, before covering my face with my hands, sobbing all the while. My new ability to cry at will can be quite convenient at times. Suddenly I can feel him touching me lightly on the shoulder, but I won't give in yet, that would be too easy. Abruptly I jerk away from the contact, purposely letting the chair hit the ground in the process and stumble backwards until I can feel the cool stones of the wall at my back. Only then I stop, slowly sliding down to the floor, where I roll my body into a tight ball of barely contained misery.

I have to put some serious effort into fighting down a fit of hysterical laughter at his rather helpless attempts to comfort me with soothing words. It takes some time before he can gather up enough courage to touch me again, but this time I let him.

After what I feel is an appropriate amount of time I unwind from my present position and in a sudden startling movement cling to him, arms tightly around the neck, face buried between head and shoulder, still crying with abandon, sobbing out half sentences like "They're so cold…so cruel…" or just "I'm sorry…" Whatever comes to ones mind when thinking of Drow. I daresay that even the highly critical Vergir would be more than satisfied with my current performance of "the hurt innocent". Only he would never think to do something compassionate like stroking my back or whisper soothing words in my ear like Giciel is doing now.

For a second I feel sorry that this is only a charade and not real, but I know that such thoughts are dangerous and therefore I quickly push them down to the deepest recesses of my mind. Better not to let hopes grow that in the end will inevitably be shattered and leave me weak with sorrow.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, finally disentangling myself from the mage. "I apologize for my inconvenient outburst."

"It's okay." He says looking at my still tear streaked face. "Do you need anything?"

This is it, the moment I've been waiting for.

"I…n-no thank you." I say and look away knowing that after this display he'll ask again.

"Really? Nothing?"

"No…yes, maybe, but you don't have to… if you…" I say pretending to feel uncomfortable.

"What is it?" He is looking at me now all concerned and caring, which reminds me of Andy and sends a sharp sting of loneliness through my insides. I hope he's ok. He should be. He's even better than me at worming his way through dangerous situations.

"C-can I stay with you tonight? Please? I know you said that the wards will… and I don't mean to… but I'm afraid he'll come for me anyway! C-could you hold me, p-please?"

I don't need to pretend to let him hear the fear in my voice. My Master is one of the most frightening people I've ever known and I don't even want to imagine what he'd do if I were to fail in this! Giciel seems surprised at first by my request for nearness, but nods eventually.

"If that is your wish you may come with me."

"Thank you."

The gratitude is genuine, for even if he can't do anything to save me, his undemanding presence will be comforting. I know that from experience.


	20. jealousy

Disclaimer: Drow not mine…

Alhana: Yes more gentleness. And he does deserve it, after all that I put him through! (Bad me) Chocolate-cheese cake? Wonderful idea! We should start a cake buffet and invite everybody:-) I opt for something with apples as next addition.

Nariel: Kein Geld wegen Unordnung? Ha zum Glück muss ich mich mit sowas nicht mehr rumschlageng sitze hier grad in meinem höchst eigenen Sauhaufen, den meine Eltern zum Glück nicht sehen können(obwohl sie ja schon so'ne Bemerkung gemacht haben als sie das letzte Mal hier zu besuch waren…na egal Geld bekomm ich trotzdem) Quatsch du quatscht gar nicht zu viel. Freu mich jedes Mal sehr über deine Reviews! Solltest mal sehen wie ich manchmal vor'm Computer hocke und plötzlich anfange zu grinsen. …Oberin Nariel

* * *

C

**Jealousy**

C

After my intense, exhausting performance we're both preoccupied by disturbing thoughts and neither of us still wants to finish the only half eaten meal. Silent we leave the dining room. Silent I follow Giciel to his room, like a mute shadow always a few steps behind. Being elves we both make no noise and to someone watching us we would probably look quite eerie, drifting through the mage tower in this slightly unreal fashion.

His chamber is decorated in the same way as the rest of his home, with soft carpets and rich, sensual carvings of plants, fruits and the occasional animal. In a way it is much like my Master's, the only difference lies in the choice of motives, his being more abstract in nature. The same sense of elegant beauty is present in both rooms though and I think that if you didn't know you'd be hard pressed to say which room belongs to which person.

I'm already halfway undressed when I notice him standing on the opposite side of the bed, wearing something that looks suspiciously like a nightgown. He's staring at me strangely and I remember, belatedly his previous reaction in the bathroom. Damn! This habit of careless stripping in somebody else's presence is among the first I've acquired in my new life as slave and it'll be hard to suppress, because by now it comes without thinking. In a bedchamber you don't need any clothes and if you do leave them on for too long they'll most likely be torn anyway providing an unnecessary source of anger for your Master who then has to pay for new ones.

I don't want him to feel uncomfortable, therefore I stop and do nothing to keep from blushing, hoping it will give him a sense of concerned superiority. All in all it is a rather unsubtle reminder of what I was made to do during the last months and one I could have avoided had I been less distracted.

"Don't worry." He says quietly. "I will not make you do anything you don't want."

"Yes. Thank you." I sigh inwardly. Thank you, sometimes I really hate these two words. My Master made me thank him once for each terrible blow he gave me with a cane and I did, loud and clear, even begged for more, because he had ordered it. It still makes me shudder to think of this night.

With some effort I push the thought away. Tonight will not be like that! Clad only in the light tunic I found in the bathroom amongst the other clothes I quickly slip under the soft, green blanket to join him. True to his word he makes no move to touch me until I slide close, resting my back against his chest. Only then he lightly drapes his arm around me and nothing more. I'm very aware of course that my closeness soon causes a noticeable reaction on his side, but I decide to ignore it for now, close my eyes without another word and gradually let my breathing deepen to give the impression of sleep, but only when I'm sure that he's really asleep himself do I actually let myself relax enough to drift off as well.

Our rest only lasts until shortly before dawn though, which is mostly my fault. The necessity of instant obedience has resulted in constant, half conscious awareness on my part and causes me to react at the slightest movement or sound from anybody sharing a bed with me and when I, still half asleep, notice the presence of another behind me, whose arousal is pressing in my back I shift automatically to accommodate his need. This is of course a sure way to wake Giciel, who still trapped in some half forgotten dream reacts in the natural way and moves against me, before apparently waking to full awareness and hurriedly pulling back. His unexpected reaction brings back the memory of where I am and who I'm with.

"I'm sorry!" I say turning to face him silently cursing myself. "I didn't mean to…"

"No." He interrupts me, embarrassment obvious on his features. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for? You were sleeping… I understand if you don't want me. I'm tainted goods after all and you have already been very generous."

He's vulnerable now in his guilt. Maybe I can pressure him into an admission of his desires. From there it would only be a short step to giving in to them.

"No!" He sounds pained. "Don't say that. You're not tainted."

"So you say. And yet you turn away from me as if burned."

The amount of hurt in my statement may be a bit overdone, but I don't expect he'll take notice in his current emotional state.

"I thought that…"

"Do you think I don't see it? Do you really expect me not to notice that you want me? And yet you are disgusted are you not?"

I look away missing the spark of distrust that appears in his eyes, therefore being unprepared for his next question.

"What are you trying to do?"

Shit! For a second my blood runs cold in my veins. I need to change my tactic immediately. Apparently he's smarter than I thought. I should not have underestimated him, knowing that he defeated Andy's former Master. What can I say now to keep his suspicion from turning into something dangerous?

"What do you mean?" I ask carefully, trying to gain time to find a new solution. I don't like the way his eyes narrow now and I can sense the spark of distrust grow.

"I think" he says slowly, "that you are trying to get me to sleep with you. Why would you do that though, after all that you've been through?"

Ok, I'll have to admit it now. I don't think he'd believe me if I told him that I crave his touch. Why would I do that indeed? In my frantic search for an answer I remember my own words "I have nothing to give in return", will he believe it? I have to try.

"You're right. I would not normally do this."

"But?"

He'll at least listen to me then. I hide my relief by turning away once again, which is risky because I cannot gauge his reaction very well while not seeing his face, but I can't risk it either that he may notice mine.

"You have helped me, you came to the city, placed yourself in danger and I… I don't have anything else to give."

I cross my arms in front of me in apparent shame, still not daring to look in his face.

"So when you noticed my desire you decided to seduce me?"

He sounds like he has accepted it for a fact. Good. Now the only question is, will he let me pay? I know my Master will not acknowledge anything else.

"Yes." I admit daring to throw him a lopsided smile, looking up to him from under long lashes. "Have I succeeded?"

"You don't have to do this. I can hardly say I don't wish to… to touch you, but I would never put such pressure on you."

I want to smack him. Can he not get over his hindering honor? Well, at least he hasn't denied it point blank. It seems that I must take more drastic measures to convince him.

"I want to." I say looking him squarely in the eyes. "Really. Will you not let me do this for you? I don't want to be indebted to anyone and I don't mind actually."

He seems taken aback at the cool calculation of the last part of my sentence, at least enough so that he doesn't react immediately when I suddenly close the distance between us and place a short kiss on his lips, followed by my hands quickly sliding under the nightgown as long as he is too surprised to draw back.

"But you don't…" He starts to object, only to be silenced by another deeper kiss. By now my hands have reached their destination, swiftly dispelling all coherent thought or protest from his side. A satisfied smile crosses my face when I finally see his mage bred discipline crumble under my touch. He is considerate and gentle though, willing to reciprocate thereby turning the whole experience into a rather pleasurable one for both of us, something that doesn't happen very often to me nowadays and which I am grateful for.

When we are both sated the sun has risen a short way above the horizon. We're quite exhausted though and fall asleep despite the slender beams of light that are creeping through small gaps between the dark curtains. A circumstance that proves to be quite embarrassing a few hours later, because Ayren decides to enter without knocking, only to wake me from peaceful sleep in his arms. Seeing her white faced expression of disbelief I flinch, waking Giciel who upon noticing her presence instantly takes on an interesting shade of red.

"You are such a disgrace!" She hisses venomously in my direction before abruptly turning to run away.

"Sorry." I mumble feeling slightly embarrassed, listening to her receding steps punctuated by despairing sobs. Oops, it seems she had also taken an interest in the mage, but without having had the courage to do something about it. Oh well, better her heart breaks over something that might never have been than my skin over something that should have been.

Needless to say that breakfast is a rather tense affair. She has locked herself in her room, refusing to come out and thus is not present to witness the amusing spectacle of an embarrassed Giciel who seems to think he has done me some grievous harm by giving in to my attentions and walks around on eggshells hardy daring to look at me.

When after an hour of nearly constant silence his behavior starts to become annoying I decide to confront him.

"Did I cause problems for you?" I inquire politely.

He jumps at the unexpected sound of my voice. "No." He hesitates before continuing. "It's just that I've always prided myself on having at least some discipline… well it seems I was wrong. Would you accept my apologies?"

"Apologies? For what? You have no reason to apologize to me."

He doesn't seem inclined to agree.

"Yes I do. What I have done was in inexcusable. I took advantage of your situation in a most despicable manner this morning. I'm no better than the Drow."

When I start to laugh he stares at me uncomprehendingly. I guess I need to appease his tender conscience. This is unusual, because these days I'm more used to being around people who apparently have no conscience at all. Now where do I start?

"Don't compare yourself to them. You are in no way similar. I should know." He seems unconvinced if a little more at ease seeing my lack of resentment.

"Really. What I did this morning, what you did, was very different from the way they treated me. We both enjoyed it and it was never my intention that you harbor regrets afterwards. If you do I'm the one who should be sorry, because then I shouldn't have initiated it."

"But your cousin…"

"You thought she meant you?"

He shrugs. "Who else?"

"Why me of course. I think she's jealous by the way. It'll probably take some time before she leaves that room again."

"Jealous!"

He stares at me utterly surprised, which makes me grin and I decide to tease him a bit.

"Of course. You're handsome, an interesting partner in bed, even though she doesn't know that yet, you are able to put aside the wide spread disdain your people have for "grey" elves like her and I and last but not least you saved her life. How did that come to pass by the way?"

"I… well… uh." He stutters taken aback by my unexpected account of his positive qualities.

"Yes?" I ask a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Um, I got a forged letter saying that a small village about three days from here needed my help, but..." He is turning red again. "Ah to be honest, I left, noticed after half a day of riding that I had forgotten an important spell component and turned back to fetch it hoping I wouldn't be too late."

He continues, very serious again. "And then I discovered Ayren dying on my doorstep. I nearly lost her during the first days. Chatai is such a vile concoction! It took three months before she even came back to full consciousness."

Three months! No wonder it took her so long to find me. Suddenly I feel slightly guilty for my behavior back there in the alley, when she had cornered me. Presently there's nothing I can do about it though and so I push the thought away to deal with it some other time.

"I still don't know how he could find her." Giciel's voice intrudes in my musings. "Is it true, the other one, the one I killed, he was his brother?"

I shiver at the mentioning of my Master and cannot bring myself to say more than a short: "Yes.", before I fix my gaze on the empty plate unwilling to let him see the fear in my eyes.

"Do you think he treats it as a matter of revenge?"

"For his brother?" I shake my head still disinclined to discuss this at any length. "No."

"Do you think…?" Here Giciel breaks off, noticing my apprehensive posture and the thin, compressed line of my lips.

"You're afraid of him."

"Yes." I ground out between clenched teeth. "He does not like me to talk about his affairs to anybody else."

"Don't worry." He says. "We will get it off."

At this my frayed composure breaks and I hiss: "Do you think that matters? It is only an outward symbol for something which is already deeply engraved in my soul. It makes no difference whether I wear it or not."

I catch myself with some effort lest I reveal too much, but continue to stare at the mage in quiet anger. He doesn't understand. How could he? I would not have been able to these mere months ago when I was still untouched by the invisible chains that now bind me more thoroughly than any physical bonds ever could. The harsh conditioning I have undergone cannot be forgotten in the course of one night of gentleness.

**A/N**: I know the Ayren thing is a bit cliché, but I couldn't resist. I simply had to put it in, the story has turned so very serious and I wanted at least some fun in this chapter. I hope you don't mind too much.


	21. in the woods

Disclaimer: Drow not mine…

Alhana: Huh? Yes he's always been gay. At least I thought so after writing the first chapter… maybe I have not made that clear. Sorry.

Neven: The psychological thing is a weakness of mine, you may have noticed the um… lack of actual action and battle scenes in my writing. That is because I think they're very boring (and also the reason why I stopped reading the lone Drow somewhere in the middle. All the fighting and dwarves…yawn!)

EmeraldEyes924: See I've written more, you can unchain me now gives a pleading look Thanks for reviewing by the way!

* * *

C

**In the woods**

C

The feeling of his hands resting lightly on my shoulders is surprisingly soothing and my reaction tells me that I need to end this soon or it'll make me weak and give my Master another thing to use against me. Already I find myself liking him which is no wonder seeing that besides Andy he's the only person to have been kind to me for quite some time. And I have done what I was ordered to, have I not? I need to get away from him. Not caring how rude I'm being I get up without another word, shake his hands off and flee to what I assume I can currently call my room, locking the door behind me. That done all strength seems to leave me and I slide down to the floor, my back coming to rest against the dark, carved wood of the door.

Damn this, why does my life have to be so complicated all the time, with everybody wanting to pull me in a different direction? With a despairing sigh I cover my face with both hands trying to shut out the world and drift of into a dream where things are better. A few minutes later though I'm mercilessly dragged back to reality by the soft sound of my Masters voice.

"Have you succeeded in the task I gave you slave?"

I nod tiredly, not really surprised that he chose to appear here again and assume a kneeling position. "Yes Master."

"Good." A satisfied smile appears on his face. "Since you have done so well I think you deserve a little reward. Try to get into the wood around the tower later this day. I will send Andy there to tell you how to proceed."

"Yes. Thank you Master."

And then his image is gone again, as if it had never been there. I'm left wondering how the hell I'm supposed to get out of the tower without alerting Giciel. When after two hours no brilliant plan has entered my mind I decide to simply sneak out and hope that he won't see me. This is made just slightly more difficult by the fact that I've no idea where to find the exit, since I got here by portal and from what I've seen until now it looks like this tower is bigger on the inside than it appears from the outside. Ah well there's no way around it and I guess I had better start now, as this might take some time. After a last glance out of the window to gain at least some measure of orientation, I unlock the door with as little noise as possible and start looking for the exit.

It takes an hour of tense and uncomfortable sneaking through winding corridors before I finally find something that can probably be counted as a side entrance in the kitchen. Carefully I rest the sensitive tips of my fingers against the small wooden door trying to discern if there is some spell on it that will tell of my passage. During the months spent as whore I was also trained in recognizing such things in case I had to slip away unnoticed one day. I didn't do too well then, but my abilities should suffice now to ensure my undetected escape.

Once I have made reasonably certain that what spells there were are disabled I get out, leaving the door unlocked and ajar.

Cautiously I creep towards the woods using what little hiding places I can find, always afraid of being seen. Nothing moves though when I look back from the cover of the first trees and as far as I can tell nobody has noticed me leaving. Now I can only hope that I'll find Andy before Giciel learns of my absence. Where would I hide were I in his position? Would he think of climbing a tree? After half an hour of rather aimless searching for the Drow I hear the crunch of a dry twig that someone has carelessly stepped on and freeze for a moment before I notice Andy who has just dropped down from a low branch to my right and regards me now with profound relief.

"Toren!"

"Oh there you are…"

And that's all I manage to say before I suddenly find myself buried under a madly grinning Drow, who then proceeds to kiss me breathless. Well, at least it looks like he hasn't suffered any punishment on my behalf if he can still move like this and I have to admit that I'm honestly happy to see him.

"I was worried for you." He murmurs between two kisses. "When he wouldn't tell me what happened I thought… I was afraid he had killed you, he was so angry I feared he would explode any moment! He threw a glass full of wine at Vergir you know."

A slightly girlish giggle escapes me at hearing these words. My current mental picture of the vain, arrogant Vergir dripping with wine is just too amusing, but a second later we both turn serious again.

"What is it that I have to do?" I ask him.

"The Master said to give you this." He hands me an innocent looking, grey stone that has been carved into the perfect likeness of a rat. I regard it curiously.

"What am I to do with it?"

"You don't have to do anything, just keep it somewhere on your person so he'll be able to penetrate the wards once you're inside."

"Oh…but won't…"

I fall silent due to a sudden sharp flash of pain from the collar. Andy must feel it too from his own, for he winces. With a soft "click" both collars open and fall to the ground. We can only stare in wide eyed disbelief.

"What was that?" Andy wants to know, a slight note of panic already audible in his voice. I swallow uncomfortably.

"It looks like Giciel has just succeeded in removing my collar. I'd say that it's also very possible that he does now know about your presence."

"You have allowed him to try and remove it!"

"Yes. What else could I have done? I can hardly tell him I want to keep it after he has supposedly freed me." I shrug. "On the other hand, my cover is probably blown now anyway. I have no idea how to explain your being here."

"This is not good." He starts looking around nervously as if he expects Giciel to jump out from behind a bush any moment.

"Tell me something new please." I grumble. "What do we do now?"

Andy shrugs. "We could…"

"Explain what happened!" Demands a third voice, sharply cutting him off.

"Master!" We gasp simultaneously and scramble to our knees. Collar or no, it doesn't make a difference in this moment. I really hate his disconcerting habit of appearing out of thin air without giving any previous warning. Sometimes I think he does it just to scare people.

"We didn't do it Master." I cry horrified, blurting out the first thing that comes into my mind.

"Didn't do what exactly bitch?"

He follows our fearful gazes towards the collars which are lying discarded on the ground, glinting innocently in the sunlight.

"That meddling little… for this insolence he'll pay dearly." Our Master hisses angrily. "He'll beg for his death by the time I'm through with him. I'll…"

He doesn't get any further in his rant, which could be because of the ugly crossbow bolt that is currently located in his throat and makes speaking a little difficult. It doesn't do much for his breathing either and under Andy's and my own dumbfounded stares he slowly collapses, a surprised grimace of pain on his face and subsequently expires there on the ground, his blood staining the dry leaves with crimson dots.

We don't get a chance to recover from the surprise, because next we discover Ayren who is walking over to where he has fallen, already preparing another bolt her expression fit to make me freeze from fright. With a soft oddly squeaking noise Andy swiftly moves to take cover behind my back. She ignores us though and goes to give the corpse a hard kick in the ribs which makes us both wince in instinctual horror, remembering the beatings we always got at even the slightest sign of disrespect.

"There you black skinned bastard! Who is dead now? Ha!" She yells with a look of utmost loathing and hatred, kicking him again, before she breaks down crying.

"He's dead." I whisper numbly, scarcely believing my own eyes.

"Toren darling you certainly have a gift for stating the obvious." Andy says from behind my back. He sounds a bit distant and dazed and I'm sure we're both standing under shock right now. Even though he should be more used to loosing a Master considering what has happened to his previous one. I guess I should better look after Ayren, who is crouched in the dirt, hugging herself while silent tears run down pale cheeks, the crossbow lying next to her forgotten for the moment. I crawl over to where she is sitting, closely followed by Andy and hesitantly touch her shoulder in the hope of restoring her to some measure of awareness.

I succeed in so far as she is now clinging to me, still crying in this oddly silent way, her slender shoulders shaking with the force of her emotions.

"Let's leave Toren." Andy says quietly. "I have no wish to end up in that prison for a second time."

Neither have I, but even as I consider leaving Ayren here we can already hear the less than silent approach of somebody through the trees and I can see resignation take hold of Andy. There's no way we're going to be able to evade Giciel, so we wait for a minute until he finds us, breaking through the underbrush in a fashion incredibly noisy for an elf, which only serves to indicate his great urgency and finally stands there panting, trying to get a grasp of what has happened here.

"You're late." I tell him sarcastically. "The show is already finished."

It seems that he is not amused, because he ignores me focusing instead on Andy.

"You!" He says venomously, which prompts my favorite Drow to shrink back and move sideways in order to put me and Ayren between himself and the threatening mage.

"I didn't do anything!" He cries desperately. "Please don't put me in that cell again! I'll do whatever you want!"

"And you think I want anything from you Drow whore?"

The unthinking contempt in his voice fills me with sudden ice cold fury and before I can even think about it I have gotten up, disentangling myself from Ayren in a rather harsh fashion, stepped over my Masters corpse and slapped Giciel in the face. Ayren does apparently not take any notice of her surroundings right now and continues to cry oblivious to everything, but I'm focused anyway on the mage, who looks at me in surprise before he seems to remember this mornings activities and his part in them. Belatedly he realizes what his statement must mean to me and I derive at least a little satisfaction from the highly embarrassed, incoherent stammering and furious blushing which follows. It does nothing to lessen my anger though and I ask in a low hiss: "So you want nothing to do with Drow whores?" He cringes, but I continue unable to hold back. "I take it fucking me was nothing then, was it? Hypocritical bastard!"

"No!" He exclaims horrified. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I…" he swallows and turns to Andy with a pained and rather forced: "I forgot my manners. Please accept my apologies."

Andy unused to such reverential treatment can only nod silently, surprised at my daring, but grateful nonetheless.

"So you know him?"

I nod and growl: "Intimately."

"Oh."

"Shall we go back then?" I ask, hoping that it won't occur to him to ask why we have come here in the first place, a question I don't wish to answer without knowing how much Ayren has seen. I certainly do not intend to tell him the truth if I can help it! To my great relief he is still too preoccupied with his lapse of manners to think straight just yet and only utters a quick spell to make the corpse float along while we carefully escort Ayren back to the tower.

Both Giciel and Andy are throwing each other frequent glances of distrust and dislike, which is probably not surprising considering the circumstances of their first encounter, but it grates on my nerves and I have to consciously keep myself from snapping at them to stop it.


	22. rat

Disclaimer: Drow not mine, no money made…

LadyJanelly: Quite manipulative my darling Toren isn't he:-) That's the way I like him best. How's your sequel coming along? I know of course that it'll take some more time, but it never hurts to ask:-)

Alhana: Never fear, I want them to be together as well. Hey they can come and have some cake! I wonder what kind they'd want…

EmeraldEyes924: I'm writing, I'm writing see! Scroll down and there it is, five pages of it! He did die a bit fast I admit, but I don't like long drawn out fighting scenes and this is my story so I feel free to do with it as I please:-)

* * *

C

**Rat**

C

We go straight to the kitchen, back through the door I opened so carefully only little more than an hour ago. Giciel immediately begins to busy himself by making tea after he has disposed of the corpse by locking it in a mysterious cupboard and does everything to avoid looking at either me or Andy, who has taken the opportunity to slip his arm around my waist and draw me onto his lap, placing his head on my shoulder. Ayren is staring blankly at nothing, but at least she has stopped crying. I'm beginning to wonder from where she got the courage to kill my Master. You'd never believe it possible if you looked at her now.

Even the most drawn out preparations for tea have to end at some point and when they do there is no way for Giciel to keep ignoring us any longer. He glares at Andy as he puts two mugs down in front of me with a little more force than strictly necessary, before sitting down on the other side of the table facing me directly and I can feel my friend tensing slightly. It does not show in his neutral expression though as he thanks the mage most politely, so politely in fact that it could nearly be considered an insult. Ah well the long silence was becoming a bit oppressive anyway.

"Cheer up!" I say to no one in particular, hoping to distract everybody from their personal grudges. When this doesn't work I add: "You should be happy. He's dead, we've got nothing to worry about any more."

Silence. None of them even bothers to look at me. Giciel is busy glaring over my shoulder, at Andy who does his best not to look in his direction, while his fingers are digging rather painfully in the flesh of my arm, effectively conveying his fear and Ayren seems simply mesmerized by the incredibly fascinating view of her tea filled, steaming mug. What am I supposed to do now? If I say something wrong they'll probably all blame me for their problems.

"What were you doing outside Toren?"

Ah yes the dreaded, unavoidable question. I shrug noncommittally.

"I thought I had seen something."

I'm so focused on Giciel that the hard slap from Ayren comes as a total surprise to me.

"You liar!" She shrieks, suddenly very much alert and agitated. "You were going to betray Giciel and now you won't even admit it after all that he's done for you. I saw you so don't even try to deny it! You are such a disgrace! How could you do that?"

Shit so she has seen enough. Suddenly I remember the stone rat, which is still residing in my pocket and thus a rather obvious proof of my intentions. I have to get rid of it. Damn, why didn't I just leave it in the forest? But in this moment I notice with considerable relief how Andy inconspicuously slips his own hand in my pocket, taking it out, presumably to hide it in some corner as soon as possible.

Giciel is looking hurt. So he believes her and for some reason that makes me angry once again. What has he done for me anyway? Removed the collar? Well in my opinion I have already done more than enough to settle that particular dept!

"I didn't do anything." I claim stubbornly and it's true in one sense. I didn't get the opportunity to do anything and as I see it the fact that I probably would have done it can safely be ignored in the light of the current development.

"But I saw him!" Ayren insists with a dangerously jealous glint in her eyes. "He sneaked outside like a thief to meet his Master and deliver you in the hands of that sadistic bastard! You can't trust him!"

To my amusement Giciel seems loathe to accept the simple truth of her observations and is unconsciously shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Who said that I trust him?" He asks defensively, which immediately irks me. Not that he has any reason to do so, but still, I can't let him be turned against me.

"You trusted me enough to sleep in my presence." I remark pointedly, throwing him an irritated look that leaves him biting his lip uncomfortably. He's still embarrassed then. Good! My words have the added advantage of infuriating the vindictive bitch who calls herself my cousin even further. If I manage to provoke her enough this will likely turn things to my advantage.

"Don't you dare to boast about that you slut! You should be ashamed of yourself." She is pale and positively howling with rage now.

"Well at least I don't pine for attention like some lovesick puppy, but am too scared to admit it when confronted." I tell her calmly examining my nails with distinctive disinterest. That does it. She raises her hand prepared to slap me again, but this time Giciel catches her wrist in mid swing.

"Stop that!" He snaps, which has her utter a despairing wail before she violently wrenches her hand away and runs from the kitchen, presumably to lock herself in her room for the second time this day. My and it's not even time for dinner yet. So much for the Ayren problem. Giciel sighs flopping down on his chair in exhaustion, rubbing his face tiredly.

"She does have a point you know." His voice sounds muffled from behind hid hands.

"I didn't do anything." I insist. "He found me when I went outside and I knelt, because I know better then to anger him. He would have come anyway sooner or later. It wasn't all that hard to figure out where I'd be."

"True. And your…friend" he says with a disdainful glance at Andy" did probably tell him where to look."

I smile. Trying to sow division is he? The attempt was quite clumsy though and deserves some kind of retribution. A slight, discreet nudge with my elbow alerts Andy to my sentiment.

"Of course he told him. I would have too had I been in his position."

Andy's has caught on, quick as always and his hand is stroking along my thigh, a reward as well as a deliberate provocation. I let my gaze flicker downwards for a split second as if surprised to make sure Giciel notices it too, but make no move to stop the caress, still smiling serenely. We play well together Andy and I, although he is still the more practiced one in our team.

"Do you think there will be another angry Drow mage on my doorstep soon?" Giciel asks, doing his best to mask a sudden flash of hunger and jealousy at the sight we so innocently present him with, half hidden by the table that separates us. And he might even have succeeded with someone else. We know what to look for though and can read the signs quite clearly. I shrug.

"No probably not. I doubt they'd know where to look, if they'd even want to."

I had half expected him to ask what we're going to do now that we're free, but he avoids that question proposing instead to prepare an early dinner which means of course that courtesy demands to offer our help. We must be a strange sight, a gold elf, a moon elf and a Drow together in a kitchen, cutting up vegetables painstakingly evading any opportunity of conversation. Quite ridiculous actually and boring as well.

I decide to tease Andy a bit and snatch his carrot from him licking it in a very obscene way, trying at the same time to dodge his laughing attempts to catch me and retrieve it. I simply cannot resist the temptation of using the chase as a convenient cover for deliberately bumping into the very sulky looking Giciel, who's probably feeling left out. To my delight I manage to brush against exactly the right points, which elicits a pretty blush and a half suppressed smile from our suddenly bashful mage.

Having achieved my goal of producing a lighter mood I finally surrender the carrot and we return to our preparations. I'm aware of course that Andy and Giciel will never come to like each other, which means we'll have to leave the tower soon, but I guess a night more won't hurt and the thought of sleeping in a warm bed instead of a campsite in the underbrush is so very tempting.

Once we're gone Ayren may even get through to the object of her desires. I don't envy Giciel, she can be dreadfully persistent once she sets her mind to it, but luckily that won't be my concern as I'm planning to far away by the time she starts her crusade for his heart.

Dinner passes mostly silent, except for the occasional request for salt and the like, with all of us trying to avoid any kind of conflict, at least for now. As soon as Giciel has gone with a heavily laden tray to bring Ayren the missed meal, Andy takes out the stone.

"We have to get rid of it!" He says. "What do you propose?"

"We could try to open the cupboard and put it in one of his pockets." I suggest uncertainly, but Andy shakes his head.

"That one is magically locked and has got an alarm spell on it. He'd know if we tried to open it."

Did I mention that Andy is fortunately much better with the magic stuff than I am? I'd never have known about the alarm.

"I guess it's best then you keep the rat and show him when he comes back or we could continue to hide the thing and sell it later."

At this a brilliant smile lights his features as he puts the stone away.

"So you'll come with me?"

"Of course." I say surprised. "What did you think I'd do, vanish in a cloud of smoke?"

"No." He bites his lip. "I just thought that… you know, that maybe you'd want to stay here. He seems quite interested in you after all and traveling with a Drow tends to cause some problems." A shrug.

Oh. To be honest that possibility has crossed my mind, but I've dismissed it long ago, not wanting to merely exchange one master for another. Even though Giciel would certainly be kinder and more considerate I would still remain inferior to him at least in my own mind.

"And you think I'd just let you go?" I therefore want to know with fake incredulity, a teasing smile on my lips, one foot brushing suggestively against his calf.

"You could try, but I don't think I'm tired of you yet darling." A dirty grin accompanies his statement as my foot slides higher. "There are still some very interesting things we have not covered in your education, but that can be remedied."

"What things are you referring to?" Is my careful question.

The last time he had this kind of look in his eyes I ended up covered with honey. Who would've thought that anything could be so incredibly sticky! The feeling of having it all licked off very slowly was quite nice though, I have to admit that much. Before he can elaborate we hear Giciel's approaching steps and I'm left with an enigmatic, but promising.

"I'll show you later sweetheart."

Despite his apparent morose mood after dealing with a sulking Ayren Giciel still notices the subtle shift in Andy's demeanor after one look, needless to say that this discovery doesn't do much to increase his happiness and it is no wonder that his next sentence comes out quite harshly.

"If you are finished eating I'll show you a room where you can sleep tonight, before you'll depart tomorrow."

He has only addressed Andy who smiles despite the rude and badly disguised order.

"Thank you so much we'll certainly spread word of your wonderful hospitality when we take to the road."

Giciel stares at me with something like despair at hearing the word we and I take care to look back in a way which tells nothing whatsoever about my view of this affair, even though I'm already starting to feel pity for him. Should I grant him one last night? I know Andy won't mind and he's really been quite generous. I ponder the thought while watching them leave, coming to the conclusion that if he asks me nicely I will sleep with him.


	23. farewell

Disclaimer: Drow not mine, no money made…

LadyJanelly: Good to hear that. If I get some time I may translate Angel hiss… this month I've got lots to do though.

EmeraldEyes924: I just couldn't let him stay with the mage and leave Andy to fend for himself!

Alhana: No, Giciel is too proud to beg, although I must admit that I was tempted to let him do just that:-)

* * *

C

**Farewell**

C

Soft footsteps that are approaching the half closed door prompt me to look up from the plate where I had idly been playing with the leftovers of my meal.

"So tell me. Is he your lover?"

I do my best to hold back a fit of inappropriate laughter at the pathetic sight of an upset Giciel who blurts out his question before he has even fully entered the room. Some of the mirth must have shown though, because his lips become a thin line and his hands curl into tight fists.

"Don't mock me." He snaps suddenly irritated.

"He may not be." I try to appease him. "But truly, I don't really know." And that is the truth. While we were required to sleep with each other and did so for personal comfort as well as for the entertainment of others Andy's and my relationship is not what one would normally consider to be one of lovers. What it is though I have no way of telling.

Of course the eleven mage is not satisfied with my vague answer and frowns. Should I be blunt now? It lacks elegance, but I have no wish to spend much time in silly word play either and decide that yes I will present him with one opportunity and one only.

"If you are referring to the question of who will share my bed tonight, well that depends. I would be willing to go with you should you wish it."

He looks as if there is somebody beside him violently dragging their nails across a blackboard, but that was to be expected considering his high moral values. I will give him time to think this through and come to a conclusion.

"This is not about sex." He tries to soothe his conscience.

"Maybe not for you, but let me be honest: "I warn him. "Sex is all you'll get from me."

"How can you … how…?"

"What?" I ask with a raised brow. "How can I offer myself like that? Let me tell you, this is nothing compared to what I've been forced to do. See it as a favor if you wish. I don't mind, but I'll offer only once so decide now."

He stares at me torn between his physical desires and the voice of conscience that must be screaming at him to refuse, apparently unable to come to a decision and after two minutes I grow tired of waiting for him to overcome his ethics, shrug and walk towards the door. He hasn't moved from his position so my way passes him by mere inches. Maybe it is this closeness that prompts him to finally act and reach out for my arm. I don't know and neither do I care. I stop though and turn to regard him with a slight smile. In a way it is very satisfying to see this powerful, arrogant mage so distressed by the effects of nothing more than one single short night spend with me. If I played my cards right I could even have him beg me I believe, but this is not what I want. I want to leave tomorrow and forget the past, preferably aided by a large amount of alcohol.

"Why do you have to leave?"

He can't even bear to look at me, his voice filled with hopeless promise.

"You know I have to." I say softly, lightly putting a hand on his chest. "But you have been kind to me. I'm actually starting to like you and want to do something to make you happy if only for a short while, so I'm offering you the only thing that is mine to give at the moment in the hope that you may remember me with something more than regret."

I have scarcely said the last word when he pulls me close and silences me with a desperate, bruising kiss. I don't resist and let his hands clasp my shoulders, suppressing a slight wince at the force of his grip. He says nothing, being aware of the fact that it wouldn't change anything, but his urgency is hard to miss. Suddenly I'm rather glad that he has so much moral restraint. It would be only too easy for him to simply force me to stay here, whether I wanted to or not.

As soon as he has calmed down a bit his touch gets a more tender quality, for which I silently thank the Gods, knowing that it would only pain him more to find out that he has, however inadvertently, caused me this kind of discomfort.

In one graceful movement I slip from his encircling arms and tug on one wide sleeve with an inviting smile, indicating that we should go to his room. I certainly have no wish to let Ayren see us should she decide to stop sulking and come out again. Another of her tantrums would be too much to bear at the moment and it would be just like her to have that kind of timing! Fortunately we don't encounter her on the way and once I have closed the door behind me I can relax a bit.

The following hours are spent in a very pleasant manner, even though I must say that the quiet reverence in his gaze makes me feel a bit uneasy. No one has ever looked at me like that and I don't quite know how to react to it. He does not mark me; on the contrary: as yesterday he makes every effort to be as gentle as possible. There is only this look. Lust, want or disdain all these things I'm familiar with, but this is something I haven't encountered before. I'm glad when he finally slips into a deep exhausted sleep and his eyes are closed so I don't have to see it anymore.

The next morning surprises me with a grey, gloomy looking sky. Oh great so this is the weather we'll have to endure on our trip to the next bigger town? It'll probably start to pour with rain as soon as we set a foot outside! Wonderful. I'm still determined to leave though, not wanting to be trapped between three jealous elves any longer than strictly necessary. I would like nothing more now than to go to the next tavern and get really, really drunk just to celebrate the fact that I still can, but that will have to wait until we have actually managed to get somewhere without being assaulted and killed on the road. Even though I think that most rouges won't make a Drow their preferred target.

As I stand there looking out of the window I can suddenly feel Giciel's gaze at my back.

"You are still going to leave aren't you?"

The words hang in the air almost palpable. He sounds sad. I don't answer and only continue to look outside so I don't have to meet his eyes. What would I say anyway?

"Why? Tell me! Why do you insist on throwing your life away to go with that Drow?"

With my back turned to him he does not see how my jaw clenches at his words or he'd stop talking.

"He will betray you one day can't you see that?"

That does it. Suddenly my temper flares and I whirl around.

"Do you think I don't know that better than anyone? That I don't know what Drow are like?" I yell at him. "Do you think I still care about betrayal after my own family cast me out and left me to fend for myself without even having tangible proof of my guilt? All I want to do is to forget and that is nothing you could help me with."

He is pale now and quiet under the force of my anger. I should probably stop now, but an instant later I find myself twisting the verbal knife even further, too angry to care about the wounds it'll leave.

"That Drow as you call him has gone through the same things I have. He understands me better than you ever could. You may want me, hell no you've had me, but you don't know me at all! So don't tell me you fucking care."

He remains silent for the moment, face an unreadable mask, hands clutching the blanket so hard that his knuckles are nearly white and suddenly I don't want to hear anything he has to say so I flee, practically run out of the room and lock myself in the bathing chamber. Seems like I'm not the only one in my family who retreats behind locked doors when in emotional turmoil.

Well since I'm already here I can just as well take a bath I decide in an effort to see the logical side of this crappy morning. It may be a bit brazen to do this after screaming at him in such a way, but he can always come and throw me out if he dares.

He doesn't and for one blissful hour I can forget where I am and what problems I'll face as soon as I step out of this comforting haven of warm, scented water. All good things have to come to an end though and after hat hour I drag myself out of the tub and start worrying again. We'll need provisions to get somewhere and after my outburst I'm not sure that Giciel will be inclined to give us anything. As much as I hate it, I'll most likely have to go and apologize to him. With that thought I slowly make my way towards the kitchen assuming that he'll be there by now. And he is. Standing at the table, his hands full with dishes, but before I can even open my mouth to force out the words he notices me and bursts out: "I'm sorry! I have no right to interfere with your life."

When I don't react, too stunned by this unexpected turn of events he adds: "It is true really. I will not keep you here, not after what I've done to you."

I don't exactly know what he means by that, but I guess it's good for me so I don't complain and just nod.

"Don't worry." I say. "It's ok."

Thankfully we don't get time to discuss these matters any further, as Andy arrives apparently all ready and set to be off as soon as possible and the two waste no time in continuing their little glaring contest. Needless to say that I've had breakfasts in my life far nicer and more relaxed than this one. Ayren is not present, which makes the whole affair a bit more bearable, but not much. I'm incredibly relieved when the whole ordeal is over and we can finally get ready to depart.

Giciel doesn't say anything else and when we do leave, provisioned quite generously with blankets and the like, I refuse to turn back not wanting to see him look at me. Andy shows no such inhibitions and throws him one last glare, mixed with a considerable measure of triumph before he turns to me again.

"Where are we going?"

I shrug.

"Don't know. Next bigger city should be fine. We'll see what happens."

Yes we'll see. Suddenly the thought seems quite exiting to me.

* * *

**A/N**: OK this one's over as well, but I promise I'll try to write a sequel. I have grown to like Andy and Toren quite a lot and don't want to leave them like this. It may take some time though as I'll have only little free time until the end of July.

Anyway, thank you all for your support during my first fanfic! I loved hearing from you.

Singvogel


End file.
